Juste une arme
by Serrena Snape
Summary: ABANDONNE ! PARDON ! DESOLE ! LIRE LA NOTE ! Trahis par ces amis, Harry reprend sa vie en main et entreprend de se venger, même si pour cela il doit s'allié avec l'assassin de ces parents. HPLVLM
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Retour non permis.

Harry Potter, sorcier de 17 ans, brun, les cheveux court et en bataille, regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Ses beaux yeux verts versaient des larmes silencieuses. Il pensait à l'année qu'il vennait de passer.

Elle avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait retrouver Poudlard, ses amis, sa maison.  
Mais bien vite, cela avait viré au cauchemard. Grâce à la gazette du sorcier, qui le faisait passé pour un être instable, dangeureux, puis un héro, un dieu le lendemain, il du subir les assauts de ses camarades, peureux, fan, agressif ou amoureux. Il avait joué à cache cache durant un an.  
Ron et Hermione, ses amis depuis toujours, l'avait pris en pitié et sans vraimment sans rendre compte, s'étaient éloingnés de lui, par peur et jalousie.

Il avait perdu Hedwige au cour de moi de février. Une vague de froid sans précédent, tua un 1/4 des hiboux de l'écolé, installé dans la volière. Harry pleura sa première amie, sa première confidente. Elle lui avait été toujours fidéle et aimante et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu comme il l'aurait du. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsque que l'on à perdu.

Remus était mort lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de travers. Sa mort le plongea dans une dépression, qui rendit ses amis, plus collant que jamais. Il avait besoin de calme, d'être seul, de faire son deuil. mais à aucun moment, il ne trouva la paix dont il avait besoin. Même si, il était à Poudlard lors de sa mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de sa mort et bizzarement, Ron et Hermione, ne l'avait pas contre dit.

De retour chez son oncle et sa tante, qui cette année avaient décidé de lui foutre la paix, il pu ,enfin, pleurer la mort du dernier maraudeur.

Cela faisait trois jour qu'Harry n'était pas sortis de sa chambre. Il reçu une lettre, déposé par un hibou, tard dans la nuit. Il décacheta la première, frapper du sceau du ministère.

_**" Cher monsieur Potter,**_

_**En raison des événements survenue au cour de cette année et des années précedentes, il ne vous est pas permis de retourner à Poudlard cette année.  
Cette décision fut prise pour vous assurer une protection et une sécurité, jusqu'à ce que tous danger soit écarté.  
Elle est irrévocable et applicable dès la rentrèe prochaine.  
Nous espérons, néanmoins, vous revoir très bientôt parmis nous.**_

_**Veuillez agréer, monsieur Potter, nos salutations distinguées.**_

_**Cornélius Fudge  
Ministre de la magie. "**_

- QUOI !!!!! "Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, il ne peuvent pas me faire ça ! Non, il faut que j'y retourne, je ne peux pas rester ici. !! Dumbeldore ! Dumbeldore peux certaiemment faire quelque chose pour çà !

Harry était prit de panique. Il écrivit un mot rapide pour son directeur et lui envoya, grâce au hiboux de Remus, qu'il avait récupéré.

La réponse arriva le lendemain. Harry n'avait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, faisant les cents pas dans sa petite chambre. Il arracha pratiquement l'enveloppe tant il était stressé.

_**" Cher Harry**_

_**Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux revenir à Poudlard.  
Tu es plus en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante  
Je t'interdit de sortir de chez eux et je t'interdit de faire de la magie.  
Nous te préveindrons lorsque tu pourras revenir.**_

_**Albus "**_

- Tu m'interdit, tu m'interdit ! Qui es tu pour diriger ma vie ! Vieux chnoque ! Tu vas voir mon coco, si je ne vais pas sortir de chez moi. c'est pas toi qui va m'interdire de vivre. J'ai l'impression que l'on en veux pas que je devienne sorcier, j'ai l'impression que tu m'interdit d'être sorcier, oui. C'est quoi ton problème. Moi j'en ai ma claque, je me casse et plus vite...  
- POTTEERRRR !!!!!!

Son oncle venait de hurler

- DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry arriva dans le salon et trouva son oncle plus violet que jamais. Il agita une feuille devant lui. Apparemment, Dumbeldore a cru bon de prévenir sa famille

- C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TE RESTE ICI ETERNELEMENT !!!  
- Ne t'inquiéte pas mon oncle, je n'ai pas l'intentionde faire ce que le vieux timbrée veux. Répliqua calmement Harry, ce qui calma son oncle.  
- Quoi ??? dit Vernon visiblement étonné.  
- Je vais partir, je ne te demande juste de me garder jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Je patirais comme d'habitude, à la rentrée.  
- Mais ils t'ont inter...  
- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, j'en fais mon affaire. je ne demande juste de pouvoir entré et sortir comme je veux. Tu as un double des clés de la porte de la cuisine.  
- Ne ne crois quant même pas que je vais...  
- Mon oncle. Le coupa t il toujours d'une voix calme et posé. Je veux partir et tu veux te débarasser de moi. Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrais pouvoir se mettre d'accord.  
- Et après on ne te revoie plus du tout ?  
- Plus jamais.  
- D'accord, fais tous ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu puisse partir. Dit il après avoir réfléchit un court instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Voleur !

Echapper à la suveillance des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne fut pas une mince à faire. D'abord il dut attendre le soir, puis ramper dans le jardin le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas alerter la vigilence de Mme Figg, posté à l'arrière de la maison. Il escalada la cloture du voisin d'à côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec la niche du chien qui portait le nom de Brutus. Croyant être bouffé tout cru, il se retrouva léchouillé par un bébé labrador d'à peine 2 mois, particulièrement joueur.  
Il traversa les jardins de ses voisins pour pouvoir remonter la rue, sans se faire repérer. Il attendit le bus pour Londres 4 rues plus loin et appela le magicobus dans une ruelle sombres de la grande ville, caché par une cape noire.

- Bonjours étranger ! S'exclama Stan, le contrôleur du bus, ne le reconnassant pas. Où veux tu aller ?  
- Au chemin de Travers.  
- Pas de problème. En route Ernie !!

Balotté, secoué dans tous les sens, Harry arriva au chaudron baveur en cinq minutes, paya sa course et entra dans le bar. La salle était pleine de clients qui buvaient et chantaient à tu-tête, la fête était de mise ce soir là.  
Cacher par sa capuche, il demanda une chambre à Tom, et lui demanda également ce qui avait pu mettre de si bonne humeur ses clients.

- Mais voyons Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Ca y est, Vous Savez Qui a été une nouvelle fois vaincu par le survivant mais hélas le pauvre garçon en est mort. Le ministère l'à annoncé il y a vingt minutes.  
- Quoi ! S'exclama Harry arrêter dans l'escalier qui le mener à sa chambre, choqué par les propos du viel homme. Qu'est ce que vous dîtes, Je... Harry Potter est mort ?!!  
- Vi mon pauvre monsieur, si jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge, si c'est ti pas malheureux ça. Tenez, voilà votre chambre monsieur. Je vous laisse vous installer, je retourne faire la fête.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte, traumatisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_" Mort. Il me font passer pour mort. C'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur. Il ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Il n'ont pas le droit de faire çà , non, non, non...BANDES D'ENFOIRES !! ME FAIRE PASSER POUR MORT ! ESPECES DE CHACALS !! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE SUIS MORT !!! JE VAIS ME VENGER OH OUI ! JE VAIS ME VENGER ET VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER QUE JE NE SOIT PAS MORT ! MEME SI POUR CA JE DOIT M'ALLIER A VOLDEMORT MAIS JE JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER !! SALE FILS DE ...Oh merde!!"_

La colère que faisait rage dans le coeur et la tête de Harry se manifesta de l'exterieur. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, ses yeux s'étaient voilés et assombrit par la haine qu'il ressentait. Des flammes lechaient un des pans de mur ainsi que son lit et c'est ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il lança un sort pour éteindre l'incendit qu'il avait provoquer et repara les dégats. Il s'assis sur son lit et essaya de réfléchir calmement.

Il passa trois heures à se poser des questions, à émettre des hypothèses, à tirer des conclusions. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que sa mort profité à Dumbeldore et au ministère car les deux recevait les lauriés, le remerciemment du peuple. Voldemort n'en tirait que des avantages, le peuple le croyait mort, il pouvait donc agir plus librement. Si il voulait se venger, il devait absoluement une nouvelle identité mais pour ça il faut de l'argent. Il mit sa cape sur ces épaules, cacha son visage et pris la direction de la banque Gringotts.

Le chemin de travers était rempli de monde qui chantaient, dansaient et buvaient tout le long de la rue. Il mit un temps fou pour atteindre la banque et plus d'une fois son visage a faillit être découvert. La banque était vide, seul un gobelin semblait d'être de permanence.

- Bonsoirs Monsieur. Salua la petite créature avec une voix aïgue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Voilà, je comptait retirer un peu d'argent pour faire quelques achats, mais je viens d'apprendre que je suis mort. Expliqua Harry plein de sarcasme.

Le gobelin arqua un sourcil et parut septique.

- Avez vous une preuve de votre identité ?  
- A part une cicatrice et mon sang. Non.  
- Piquer vous le doigt sur cette aiguille, si vous avez un compte chez nous, le sort vous identifira.

Harry s'éxécuta. Quelque seconde plus tard, un blason représentant un lion tenant dans sa gueule un serpent apparu.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez passer dans ce bureau, je vais prévenir votre responsable de famille.

Le gobelin installa Harry dans un vaste bureau, richement décoré et bien éclairé, lui servit un bon thé et disparu par la porte.  
Quelque minutes plus tard un autre gobelin se présenta à lui.

- Bonsoir monsieur, mon nom est Karbonik, je suis le gérant de la fortune de la famille Potter depuis 2 siècles et j'epère je restait.  
- Mes ancètres ne se sont jamais plains de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerait.  
- Merci Monsieur. Le gobelin s'intalla à son bureau et repris la parole. Alors comme ça, vous êtes mort ?

- Oui, j'ai appris cela, il y a quelque heures. je doit avouer que c'est assez étrange à entendre.  
- D'autant plus étrange, que j'ai reçu, il y a cela quelquse heures, une lettre du Professeur Dumbeldore, qui en tant que votre tuteur testamentaire jusqu'à vos 17 ans, à exigé que votre fortune lui soit transferé sur son compte personnel.

Harry devint blème. Il avait 17 ans. Non ! Il ne les avais pas encore.

- Et vous l'avez fait ? Demanda t'il la gorge nouée.  
- Non, simplement parce que la lecture du testament de Mr Sirius Black n 'à pas été faites.  
- Quoi quel testament ?  
- Votre parrain a fait un testament et il ne peux, être lus sans votre présence. C'est la seule condition que Mr Black a formuler à la signature du document. Et donc depuis un an, le professeur Dumbeldore essais de l'obtenir par divers moyen que nous avons toujours refuser. Il m'a même fait parvenir une procuration écrite et signée de votre main, nous donnant l'autorisation de l'ouvrir sans votre présence. Tenez voici le document.  
- Mais enfin, ce n'es pas mon écriture et encore moins ma signature. Dit vivement après examen du document.  
- Bien sûr, je m'en suis douté, c'est pour cette raison que nous l'avons refuser. Ce genre de document sont facilement falcifliable pour être pris en compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre compte est en quelque sorte bloqué par ce testament non lu.  
- Mais que puis je faire pour le contrer ?  
- La seule solution que je vois, c'est d'ouvrir le testament de votre parrain, d'ouvrir un autre compte avec l'argent qu'il vous légue. Le compte de la famille Potter est sous la surveillance de votre tuteur. Il s'en apercevra, si vous retirait de l'argent.  
- Oui mais ça lui donnera accé à la fortune de mes parents, si on ouvre le testament de Sirius.  
- Pas si j'organise son ouverture au lendemain de votre anniversaire le 1er aout. Vous aurez 17 ans, vous serez majeur, donc le sort de surveillance cessera. Le 1er aout à minuit, vous droit sur votre fortune et l'ouverture du testament à 9h, votre tuteur ne pourra rien faire.  
- Vous êtes sur ?  
- Certain.  
- Merci. Dit il avec soulagement.  
- Mais vu qu'il est mon tuteur. Il aurait pu tout me vouler. Pourquoi il ne l'à pas fait ?  
- Parce ce qu'il ne peut pas. Tuteur oui, mais il ne peut dépenser que si cela concerne votre éducation et votre bien-être. Et le montant s'élève, d'après les livres de comptes à environ 10 mille Gallions.  
- Quelle éducation !? Quel bien-être !? J'ai dormi dans un placard et été affamé durant toute mon enfance !  
- Je vois. Je crains monsieur, que vous ne verrais jamais cet argent.  
- Peu importe. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité et avant la rentrée. Tous le monde me crois mort. L'argent que me légue Sirius rendra plus crédible mon identité.  
- Oui et l'argent de votre famille sera transferer sur votre nouveaux compte. Si vous avez besoin de changer d'identité, je peux vous aider.  
- Je...vous...vous pouvez faire ça ?  
- Bien sûr. Monsieur, je protège vos intérets mais vous également. Je peux vous indiquer ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir une nouvelle vie. Mais il faut que vous soyer sûr, cela va étre dur, vous allez tous quitter, tout perdre, vos amis, vos...  
- Mais karbonik, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Je suis MORT !!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle identité.

Suivant les instructions de Kabonik. Harry et lui, transplanèrent chez les Dursley. La magie des gobelins est intraçable par le ministère. Dudley se refugea dans sa chambre. Tandit que son oncle, qui allait hurler comme un goret, fut réduit au silencio de Karbonik, ainsi que sa tante.

- Mon oncle, écoute moi. Je vais partir plus tôt que prévu. La seule chose que je vous demande de faire pour moi. C'est d'allumer ma chambre le soir et de ne pas toucher à cet instrument que je vais placé devant la fenêtre. C'est une image de moi, un peu comme un hologramme. Le 1er aout, l'instrument disparaitra et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. es ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

Vernom accepta, ainsi que sa tante au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Karbonik plaça la maison sous un système d'alarme, pour qu'harry soit avertis lorsque la surpercherie sera decouverte.  
Harry rassembla ses affaires, qui fut réduitent par le gobelin. La seule chose qu'il laissa dans la pièce furent ces uniformes de Poudlard à l'éffigie de Gryffondor, les quelques photos de lui et de ces amis et son éclair de feu, complétement réduit en miette, hors de question que quelqu'un mette la main dessus.  
Il retournèrent à la banque. Karbonik le conduisa à une chambre, meublé sobremment. Un large lit, un bureau, une armoir, d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le chemin de Traverse et d'une porte qui aboutissait sur une salle de bain composée d'une cabine de douche et d'un lavabo. Pour Harry c'est parfait, juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Ne vous inquiété pas pour la fenêtre. Nul ne peut vous voir de la rue. Précisa le gobelin. Installez vous je reviens.

Harry se mit à l'aise. Il savait qu'il aller passer presque deux mois mais au moins il pourra faire de la magie. Rangea le peu d'affaire qu'il posséder, dans l'armoir, il se dit qu'il irait faire les magasins. Il ne supportait plus d'être sapper comme un sac. Il se posa sur le lit et commença un livre, qu'il avait oublier de rendre à la bibliothèque de l'école, qui portait sur les animagus.  
Karbonik frappa à la porte et entra, sur l'ordre d'Harry, en compagnie d'une femme. Elle avait environ la trentaine, le visage rond, ses yeux en forme d'amande, sa peau blanche uniforme et sa bouche rose lui donnait l'air d'une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle était assez grande et élancer.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous présente, Miss Bellebouche. Ne vous inquiété pas, Miss s'occupe de relooker et donner un autre visage, au personne qui souhaite disparaître. Miss est déjà payé pour son travail qu'elle va faire sur vous.  
- Bien Mr Potter, vous vous porter bien pour un mort. Déclara t'elle avec amusement.  
- Oui je trouve aussi. Répondit il plein de sarcasme  
- Bien trève de plaisanterie. Mettons nous au travail. Elle agrandit une veritable armoire tout droit sortis de sa poche.

Elle tourna autour d'Harry, l'étudiant sous toute ces coutures, que se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle le força à s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre. Puis elle se mis au travail. Elle lui ralongea les cheuveux.  
Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveaux de la machoire et il avait une frange qui cachée sa cicatrice.

- Pour la couleur, vu qu'ils sont chatain foncé avec certain reflet roux, je conseille, un noir, un noir corbeau reflet bleu nuit. Quand pensez vous ?  
- Vous êtes une pro je vous fait confiance. Je peux vous dire que pour le moment cela me plait.

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse et continua son travail. Elle lui conseilla de garder ses yeux, lui expliquant qu'ils êtaient le reflet de l'âme, mais elle pouvait néanmoins lui corriger la vue pour lui enlever les lunettes. Harry fut ravi de cette initiative, elles le génaient, surtout lors d'affrontement avec...

_" A avec qui. Contre qui je dois me battre ? Dois je disparaître et les laisser dans leur merde ou ...Non hors de question que parte comme si s'était de faute, pas cette fois ci, non je ne sens pas coupable, je ne les laisserais pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, tous ils vont payé pour avoir briser ma vie. "_

Harry se reconcentra sur Miss Bellebouche.

- Dîtes vous faîtes les percings et les tatouages ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Répondit elle vexée. Le percing où le voullez vous ?  
- A l'acarde.

Il ferma les yeux craignant la douleur, mais il ne sentit qu'une petit picotement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le bijou en argent en place.  
- C'est tout ? Demanda t'il surprit du peu de douleur.  
- Quoi, vous vous attendait à quoi? A ce que je vous charcute ?

Harry se sentit un peu stupide et géné. Pour les tatouages, il choisit un jaguar sur le mollet droit, un cobra royal sur le pectoraux gauche, près du coeur et le vengence en chinois entre les deux homoplates. Et comme pour le percing, il ne ressentit que de leger picotements. Mais ce coup ci, il préfera se taire.

Pour les vêtements, elle fit apparaître une autre armoire sans fond, contenant un nombre incalculable de vêtements. Il choisit differentes robes de sorcier, de la vie courant, de soirée et d'entraînement, toute dans des ton sombre. Des pull, chemises, tee-shirt, vestes, capes, pantalon en cuir ou toile, jeens, bottes, basket, il enfila et vu défilé trop de fringues pour lui, qui n'était pas vraimment fan du shopping. Néanmoins il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait un sacré travail, il ne se reconnaissait pas lui même.

Son travail fini, Miss Bellebouche rangea ses affaires, et Karbonik lui lança un oubliette, sous le regard surpris d'Harry. Le gobelin lui expliqua que s'était comme cela qu'elle travaillé. Elle ne souvenaitt pas de ses patients.

Le physique changeait, il lui fallait maintenant un nouveaux nom et une nouvelle vie à raconter. Au bout de trois jours de mise au point avec Karbonik et quelqu'unes de ses relations à l'étranger, Dorian Sean Sanders, était né le 3 Aout 1980 à New York aux Etats Unis vivant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Fils de Julien des Cerf, Aristocrate sorcier français (sang pur) et de Emilie Savaige, Sorcière née moldue. Elevé par un précepteur jusqu'à maintenant, mais à passer ses BUSES à distance, Emancipé depuis un an, vient en angleterre suite à la mort des ses parents, dans un accident moldus, pour passer ses APICS.

_" Dorian Sanders, voilà comment je m'appele, prépare toi Poudlard, prépare toi vieux fou, car je vais te foutre un merdier, qui ne sais jamais vu à poudlard. Oh Oui Poudlard va trembler de peur et toi aussi."_

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de penser, Karbonik était en train d'ouvrir le testament de son parrain. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux lui piquer et il avait les mains moites.

" Moi Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit fait la donnation de :

- 100 milles Gallions à Remus Lupin

A nom de Remus, Harry ravala un sanglot et demanda au gobelin de poursuivre.

- 50 milles Gallions à la famille Weasley  
- 20 milles Gallions à Hermione Granger.  
- 20 milles Gallions à Nymphodora Tonk  
- 100 milles Gllions à Albus Dumbeldore  
- Et du reste de ma forture, meuble et residence à mon filleul Harry Potter, s'élèvant à un un montant de 14 millions de gallions environ.

Harry bouillait de rage sur sa chaise 100 milles gallions pour cet enfoiré bouffeur de bonbon.

- Karbonik, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'enlever du testament ou réduire sa somme.  
- Désolé monsieur, Le testament ne peux être modifier, Désolé.

_" Je vais me le faire, l'evicerer, l'éventrer, le décapitter, lui enfoncer ses bonbecs de merde dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. ...Bon calmos, Sinon tu vas encore tous faire flambée. "_

Mais Harry savait que toute sa rage et toute sa haine ne suffira pas à abattre Dumbeldore et un ministère de planqué. Il devait maintenant s'entraîner, apprendre, gagner en puissance et sutout apprend à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, devenir un masque froid et arrogant, comme Rogue. " Tiens, c'est pas bête ça". Enfin bref, l'été va être dur et fastidieux.

Une semaine après sa soi-disante mort, Harry se trouvait sur le chemin de travers pour l'achat de livre ou de tous autre objet visant à l'élevé vers la puissance dont il avait besoin

Il se dirigea la librairie Fleury et Boot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le chemin de travers

Lorsqu'il entra dans la librairie, celle ci fut pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que quelques clients qui feuilletés leur futurs acquisition. Harry savait ce qu'il rechercher.  
Son premier objectif, devenir animagus et ce, très rapidement. Après quelques minutes de recherche dans les étagères, il choisit trois ouvrages, " Devenir animagus rapidement mais non sans risques ", " Son animagus et soi " et " Animagus ou familier, pourquoi pas les deux ".  
Son second objectif, devenir puissance, mais pour cela, il faut qu'il aprenne différente magies. La magie noire et blange, pour un juste équilibre de l'esprit, magie élémentaire, magie sans baguette, pratique si il était désarmé, magie celte, principalement composé de sort de gérisons.

Harry ressorta de la boutique à une dizaine de livres. Mais aucun ne traités ou ne parlés de magie noire et pour cela, il savait que devait aller faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes. Mais il ira une fois que tous ses achats sur le chemin de travers terminé. Il se dirigea vers le magasin de quidditch dans le but d'acheter le tout dernier balais, la Flêche.

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis vous aider ?  
- Oui, je souhaiterai obtenir la Flêche.  
- Ah oui comme tout le monde! Ce balais est merveilleux, taillé en bois d'ébéne, coulure d'argent en fusion dans les veines du bois, ce qui lui donne ce rainurage en vague. Les bouts de ses crins de queue sont tremper dans ce même argent. Cela lui permet une meilleurs vitesse, il atteind les 150 Km heure en mois de 5 secondes.  
- Il est parfait. Je vous le prend. Vous pouvez me faire un emballage ?  
- Qu..quoi vous le prennez ? Mai...mais il est excessivement cher ! S'exclama le vendeur, paniquer de vendre le premier balais depuis sa reception  
- Peu importe. Répondit calmement Dorian. J'en ai les moyens.

Le vendeur emballa, les mains fébriles, le précieux balais. Harry lui jubilait. Il sortis du magasin avec l'objet, caché et réduit dans sa poche.

_" Vaut mieux évité une émeute "._

Il lui fallait maintenant un nouvel animal pour remplacer son Hedwige.

Aussitôt entrait dans l'animalerie, la forte odeur des animaux lui piqua le nez et la gorge et les bruits des chouettes, hiboux et autres lui cassa les oreilles. Une vendeuse, le visage fin, blonde cendrée, se présenta à lui.

- Bonjour jeune homme, puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda t'elle.  
- Oui. Je souhaite achetter une chouette postal.  
- Bien. De quelle couleur la voulez vous ?  
- Noir. Répondit il, ne voulant pas reprendre une copie conforme de son ancienne chouette.

Son choix se porta sur un mâle noir, qu'il baptisa Mercure. D'après la vendeuse, il était suceptible mais était très loyal et fidéle à son maître. Elle laissa Harry seul pour s'occuper d'un autre client. Harry, lui, continua à faire le tour de la boutique.

_" ...Vassss y, met ta main, que je te la croque ..."_

Harry se retourna pour voir la personne qui avait bien pu dire une phrase aussi stupide. Mais rien, seul un atroupement de gamin devant un box en verre qui faisaient beaucoups de vacarme, ce qui attira son attention. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Un magnifique serpent bleue et vert ondulait dangereusement vers les mains des enfants qui s'amuser à l'aggacer.

- Laisser cette pauvre bête tranquille ! S'écria la vendeuse. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Filé de ma boutique !

Les enfants se dispersèrent et Harry interpella la vendeuse.

- S'il vous plait, c'est quelle race de serpent ?  
- C'est un serpent des glaces. Il est assez rare, car il vit principalement dans les glaciers des montagnes.  
- A t'il des propriètés magiques ?  
- Nous l'ignorons. Les rares serpents capturés n'ont rien manifesté.  
- Bon il me plais. Je vous le prend.  
- Bien monsieur. Allez viens par là mon mignon.

_" Non !!! Lâche moi !!!! Vielle chouette, lâche moi, je veux pas aller dans ta foutus boîte !!!! Non ça y est je ne vois plus rien !! ouvrez moi !! faîtes moi sortir !!"_

Harry se mordait la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire sur les propos de son nouveau serpents enfermé dans une boîte, qui appela tout bêtement Snake-Ice.  
Il acheta un manuel pour bien s'occuper des ses nouveaux animaux. Ils les laissa au magasin le temps de finir ses achats, il repasserait les prendre en revenant.

Il continua ses achats dans la rue, une nouvelle malle à sept tiroirs différent, un nouveau chaudron et quelque ingrédients. Il partis également su côté moldus où il s'acheta un lecteur MP 3 qu'il modifia pour qu'il fonctionne dans son monde.

Il décida de faire une pause avant de s'aventurer dans l'allée des embrumes, il s'installa à la terrasse de Florain et se pris une glace. Quelque minutes après qu'il soit installé, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à la table juste devant lui. D'abord pris de panique, il se rendit compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître. Harry ignorait ce qui le choquait le plus, le fait que ses deux anciens amis sortaient ensemble et formaient enfin un couple, ou qu'il se rendit compte que ses "amis" ne semblaient pas vraimment affectée pas sa mort. Aucun des deux, n'avait les traits tiré, ne semblait fatigués ou les yeux rouges, comme, lui, il était lorsqu'il avait perdu Lupin.

- C'est quand même une sacrée bonne idée que Dumbeldore à eu, de faire passer Harry pour mort.

Malgrès les paroles chuchottées de Ron, Harry les entendit parfaitement. Il devait garder son calme pour ne pas se faire démasquer malgrès ce qu'il entendra.

- Oui. Continua Hermione. En l'écartant, tout le monde est content. Dumbeldore récupère sa fortune, le ministère , sa gloire d'avoir vaincu Tu sais qui et Tu sais de ne plus l'avoir dans ses pattes et nous la perte de notre meilleur nous met enfin sur les feux de la rampe. Et sans oublier que la population vit heureuse et sereine.  
- Oui mais Harry ?  
- Lui, il ne déshobéira jamais au directeur, donc il va se la continuer à se là couler douce et à vivre tranquillement, comme un prince, chez ses moldus. Et avec le temps à force attendre, il en oublira qu'il est sorcier. Nous nous serons débarrasser de ce chialeur sans utiliser la force.  
- C'est vrai qu'il nous à souler cette année. Ouuiinn, j'ai perdu Sirius, j'ai perdu Hedwige, j'ai perdu Remus. Imita Ron. Non mais sincèrement, il n'était pas de taille et n'avait le cran de lutter contre Tu sais qui. C'était un vrai danger public. Un jour ou l'autre, on y serait passer à cause de lui. Nous, on a la force de battre Tu sais Qui. N'avons pas besoin de lui.  
- Oui tu as raison mon Ronny. Et puis Tu sais qui n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le dit. Depuis l'attaque où Lupin y est resté, il n'a plus fait parler de lui. Et puis la mort du loup garou nous à drôlement arrangé. Si il avait été vivant jamais, il n'aurait permis que l'on fasse passer Harry pour mort.

A ces mots, Harry eu un mauvais presentiments, qu'il devrait verifier en rentrant à la banque.

"_ Et si Remus n'était pas mort de la main d'un mangemort. "_

Il eu un haut de coeur qu'il réussi à contenir. Et il réussi à ne pas leur sauter dessus.

- Oh ! Regarde l'heure ! On va arrivé en retard pour l'enterment d'Harry et je dois acheter des oignons pour faire style que j'ai pleurer. Dépêche toi. Murmurra Hermione paniquée.

Harry partis, juste après Ron et Hermione, sans finir sa glace. Il s'engouffra dans l'allée des embrumes, passablement sur les nerfs et à cran. Prêt à exploser et à frapper le premier qu'il l'enmerdera. Il rentra dans la librairie Barrjow et Beerk.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, jeune homme ! Retourne d'où tu viens !  
- Nul ne me dit ce que je dois faire. Siffla Harry d'une voix haineuse, ce qui fit trembler le viel homme.  
- Fait...Faîtes votre choix, monsieur.

Il flana dans les rayonnages, trouva plusieurs ouvrages de magie noir et trois livres de combat : Le close combat, les armes blanches et le corp à corp. Il paya ses achats et se dirgea vers la sortie. Perdu dans ses sombres pesnsées, il percuta Lucius Malfoy.

- Mais faîtes attention. S'exclama le grand blond.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Malfoy. Répondit il d'une voix froide mais calme.

Drago lui attrappa violement le bras.

- Comment connait tu nos noms ? Demanda t il méchament

Harry durçit son regard et vit Drago frissonner.

- Premièrement, je vous prie de lâcher mon bras. Maintenant ! Craha t'il au petit blondinet, ce qu'il fit comme si Harry l'avait brulé. Et deuxièmement. Continua t'il en se tourna vers Lucius. Votre jolie minoit était placarder à la une de la gazette pour votre poste de professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Il me semble, non ? Fini t'il d'une voix suave.

Lucius plongea son regard bleu gris dans celui d'Harry. Il se perdit dans cet océan de verdure et se sentis hyptnotisé par celui ci. Il s'était déjà fait draguer par des hommes, mais jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité. Il se sentit fondre, se faisant transpercer de part en part. Il déglutti et réussi à reprendre la parole.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, Mr ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire vicieux.

- Non. Pas encore. Mais cela ne serais tarder. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous nous retrouverons. Sûr ce, Messieurs, je n'ai pas fini ma séance shopping, donc je vous laisse. Bonne fin de journée.

Il repris sa route vers un magasin d'arme blanche. Il s'y achéta un sabre japonais, des lames attachés à ces poignets et une série de poingard.

Il récupéra ses animaux et rentra à la banque en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivit. Il trouva rapidement karbonik.

- Dit moi Karbo, es ce que vous avez un système de surveillance à l'éxterieur de la banque.  
- Oui monsieur, nous avous utilisé le système moldue appelée caméra mais les images sont stockée dans une pensine.  
- A tu les images du jours de la dernière attaque de la rue.  
- Oui monsieur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Entrainement

Des cris, des hurlements, des explosions, des mort et des cadavres qui jonchent le trotoir, voilà ce que voyait Harry. Il revivait l'attaque comme si il y était, grâce à la pensine des gobelins.  
Au coeur de la bataille, il repéra Remus, qui défendait tant bien que mal la population, prisonnière des affrontements.

Harry remarqua que les mangemorts ne tuaient personne. Ils détruisaient, saccageaient ou stufefixaient les gens mais de ne tuaient pas. Les seul avada kedevra qui étaient lancés, sortaient des baguettes des aurors. La plupart loupaient leur cible et touchaient une innoçante victimes.

Remus avait aussi remarqué les " bavures" des aurors et tenté de défendre les innocents du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il allait aider une fillette secouée des spames du à un doloris qu'elle venait de recevoir à cause d'un jeune auror fraîchement diplomé, il fut touché par un avada. Harry n'eu pas le temps de voir qui avait tiré. Il fut secouer d'un sanglot en regardant son ami par terre, les bras en croix et les yeux grand écarquilliés, sont le coup de la surprise.

Harry réprima un haut de coeur. Dumbeldore déboucha de la rue adjacente, baguette en main. S'approcha du corp du dernier maraudeur, Il remua les lèvres, mais harry n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait les image et le bruit exterieur mais pas les paroles échangées.

Qu'elles sont les paroles de dumbeldore. Que dit il ?

Harry s'obligea à passer et repasser cette scéne des dizaines et des dizaines de fois afin de lire sur les lèvres du viel homme.

" Vous êtiez devenu trop génant mon ami, harry ne doit avoir confiance qu'en moi."

_" Viel enfoiré, ça fait depuis la mort de Sirius que je n'ai plus confiance en toi"_

A force de voir encore et encore, la mort de son dernier parent, harry ne ressentait plus aucun sentiments, plus aucune douleur. Insensible a ce qui l'entour. Il abordait un masque de froideur, de glace, implaccable, cachant une grande colère et une grande haine.

Au cour des 2 semaines qui suivirent, Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre, n'en sortant jamais. S'excerçant sans relâche à devenir animagus.

Un soir, il se me en transe afin de trouver dans celle ci son animal totem.

_" Il pleu. Je suis dans une clairière border d'un bois sombre.  
Deux chemins s'offre à moi.  
Lequel choisir ?  
Je l'ignore ? Je pose mon cul par terre  
Je vais attendre ...attendre...attendre  
2 heure que j'attend et 2 heure qu'il ne se passe rien.  
Puis soudain, Un murmurre...  
Un chuchottement,  
un brussement dans l'air...  
un chatouillement dans le vent  
Le murmure s'élève en un voix douce et mélodieuse._

_- Tu avais le choix, jeune maître, mais tu as préférer choisir aucun d'entre nous. Ta patience en ai recompenser._

_Sortant du chemin de droite, une magnifique panthère noir, au pelage luisant et aux grand yeux vert, avance avec nonchalence et se couche à ses pieds, ronronne comme un moteur.  
Déboulant d'un chemin de gauche, un superbe serpent noir au reflet vert. Le black mamba évolue vers lui et s'enroule autour de son poignet._

_Je reste assis, les regarde, les observes sous tout les angles et toutes les coutures, détaille les moindres parcelles de leur corps, se durant des heures._

_Puis les deux animaux s'eloingne de moi pour revenir à pleine charge et fondre en moi. "_

Harry s'eveille en sueur, sortis de se transe, complétement courbaturé de par tous.  
Il se léve avec difficulté, se demandant combien de temps, il était resté dans cet état.  
Se dirigea dans la salle de bain, afin de prendre un douche, histoire de détendre ses muscles. En passant devant le miroir, il resta interdit devant son phisyque.  
Il avait changer, ses épaules étaient plus larges, il était plus grand, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient plus dessinés et plus developpés. Ses jambes étaient plus musclés et fuselées.  
_" Eh ben moi qui voulais faire du sport pour me remplumer, voilà qui régle la question. "_  
Après sa douche, harry trouva Karbonik, dans sa chambre, à l'attendre.

- Boujours Monsieur, cela fait 3 jours que vous êtes en transe. Nous sommes le 30 juillet. Ce soir, à minuit, nous tranferons votre forture et demain nous onvrons le testamement de monsieur Black. J'au eu peur que vous ne vous reveiller pas, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?  
- Oui, maintenant, je dois travailler la transformation, mais cela attendra, je verrais cela à Poudlard. Maintenant je m'attaque à la magie noire.  
- Je vous conseil d'attendre demain, votre transe vous à grandement affaiblit, et l'apprentissage de cette magie demande beaucoups d'énergie.

Harry suivit les bons conseils du gobelin et s'offrit une journée de repos et en fin d'après midi, il ouvrit quant même un livre sur la magie noire.

_" Je dois quand même commencer par la théorie. Non."_

A minuit une, l'argent que ses parents et ancêtres avaient accumulés était tranferé dans les coffres de Dorian Sanders.

La lecture du testament de Sirius avait lieu à 9 heures et Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, impossible de se concentrer sur ces livres. Bouillant de rage et de colère, il refoulait ses accés du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux prennaient une teinte de vert très sombre presque noir.

9h. Harry se tiens derrière un pan de mur transparent et regarde son mentor, le visage accablé par la peine de sa "perte" et ses "amis", en pleure, prendrent place dans le bureaux de Karbonik. Bizzarement, Harry était relativement calme et serein.

Durant la lecture du testament, les visages accablés et épleurés ont disparus pour faire place à des sourires satisfaits et des visages avide, d'argent et de pouvoir.

- Bien ! vu que Monsieur Potter est mort et que je suis son tuteur testamentaire, je demande à ce que son argent soit tranferer dans mon coffre. Déclare solennellement Dumby.

_" Court toujours, viel enfoiré, ce coup ci, c'est moi qui ai un coup d'avance sur toi._ " Jubillait Harry.

- Je suis dans l'incapaité d'acceder à votre demande, professeur. Une personne s'est présenté à nous, elle portait toutes les caractéristiques génétiques des Potter, ce qui fait d'elle la dernière bénéficiaire agés de plus de 17 ans.

Stupeur, effrois puis colère passèrent sur le visage du vieux manipulateur.

- Non, impossible, Harry Potter était le dernier descendant des Potter ! S'esclama t'il.  
- Non, professeur, une autres personne existe et elle en ai l'unique bénéficière majeur.  
- C'est...c'est un SCANDALE ! J'exige de savoir qui est cette personne ! QUI EST T'ELLE ? Enrageait 'il à la grande satisfaction d'Harry.  
- Elle a emis le souhait de rester anonyme, afin de vivre tranquillement et en paix. Mais elle m'a charger de vous dire qu'elle viendra un jours vous voir pour demander des explications. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais j'ai d'autre obligation que m'attendent. Mon assistant vous raccompage. Au revoir.

Harry est mort de rire et applaudit Karbonik, lorsque celui ci entra dans la pièce.

- Magnifique ! Magnifique, je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang froid de cette façon. Tu l'as tellement embobinait que je suis sur qu'il croit que tu parle d'une femme.  
- Oui, c'était le but, l'éloingné le plus possible de Harry Potter.

Dumbeldore, lui eructait de rage. Le fric de ce morveux venait de lui passer sous le nez., après des années d'attente.  
Et le plan de Karbonik avait parfaitement fonctionné. A la fin de la journée, un avis de recherche était lancé contre une femme se faisant passer pour un membre de la famille Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La rentrée

La rentrée déjà. Harry avait passé le dernier mois de ces vacances, a étudier, travailler, pratiquer la magie noire, blanche, sans baguette. Karbonik fit même venir, un maître d'arme venue directement du Japon, afin de mettre en pratique les livres de clos-combat qu'il avait étudier.  
" Ah merci le retourneur de temps, 1 mois égale 2 mois "

Bien sûr, Dumbeldore avait comprit qu'Harry n'était plus chez son oncle, sondainement devenue amnésique. Pas possible de lancer des recherches déçante, vu qu'il était sencé être mort

Un brouhaha envahissant une gare pleine à craquer. Les cris et les rires étaient de mise. Des saluades et des embrassades, pour se dire au revoir, donnait envie de vomir à Harry.

" Tous ces cons penses êtres en sécurités, alors que leur vie n'est qu'un ecran de fumé. Et Après il vont venir pleurer."

Habillé d'un débardeur noir devoilant ses larges épaules, d'un pantalon baggy noir monlant parfaitement son derrière, qui faisait retourner les têtes sur son passage, aux filles commes au garçons.

Il se refugia dans un compartiment vide en compagnie de mercure et de son serpent, enrolé à l'une de ses jambes.  
Le train s'ébranla pour amener Harry pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait bloqué l'accès à son compartiment par un sort très puissant. Mais il entendait parfaitement ce qui pouvait se passer dans le couloir.  
Une heure après le départ, une dispute éclata juste devant son compartiment.

- Malfoy, dégage, tu géne. Déchet ! Cracha une voix qu'Harry connaissait très bien. Ron  
- Tiens la belette et la sang de bourbe. Alors on s'est debarrassé de Potter, il était devenue trops gênant ? Ricana Malfoy  
- TA GUEULE ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Hurla Ron  
- Ah vraiment ? Mais dites moi, comment croyez vous que Potter va réagir quand t'il va se rendre compte que tous le monde l'à trahis ?  
- Laisse Harry traquille, il est très bien là où il est. Repliqua Hermione.  
- Parce que tu crois que Potter va attendre tranquillement chez lui, jusqu'a en oublier qu'il est sorcier ? Hahaha! Non ! ne me dites pas que c'est ça votre plan. Non mais aui est le con qui vous à pondu un truc assi merdic ?  
- N'INSULTE JAMAIS DUMBELDORE ! Enragea Ron. EXPELLIA...  
- Rictusempra !

Malfoy, plus rapide, encastra Ron dans la porte du compartiment de Harry. Celui ci appuyer contre la fenêtre, les pieds sur la banquette, regardait Ron allongé par terre avec des yeux de mépris.  
Sous ce regard, vert et noir si intense, Ron se releva précipitament en rougissant jusqu'au racine.

- Vous auriez au mois pu frapper avant d'entrer. Dit il faussement ennuyé.

Sa réplique alluma une lueur d'amusement dans les prunelles grise de Malfoy.  
Drago observait ce brun, assis négligemment sur la banguette. Des cheveux noir corbeaux; les trais du visage à la fois fin et ristique. Un charisme animal, des yeux hypnotisants, un sex appael sauvage. Pour Drago, ce mec était un veritable appel à la luxure. Mais aussi beau que soit cet abaltre, ce mec n'était pas pour lui, il le savait. Et puis Drago préférer le calme et la zen attitude de Blaise, compagnon depuis un an environ.

- Exc...excuse moi. Nous..nous... Tous est de sa faute. Il...Bégéya Ron.  
Harry renifla avec mépris  
- Dit surtout que c'est parce que tu n'as pas su te defendre contre un sort de 2ème année.  
- Non ! mais tu ...tu ...tu te prendre qui , t'es qui d'abord.  
- Dorian Sanders. Et toi ?  
- Ronald Weasley. Répondit il en bombant le torse et lui tendit la main.

Harry la regarda avec dédain

- Et toi ? demanda t'il au blond.  
- Drago Malfoy. Dit il en lui tendant lui aussi la main.  
- Et moi c'est Hermione Granger. Lança la brunette.  
- Et toi, la pouilleuse , on ne t'a rien demander alors ferme ton clapet. Cracha t'il. Hermione rougit et baissa la tête. Tu m'excuse Weasley, mais je prefére prendre la mains la plus propre. Dit il ironique en prennant celle de Drago.  
- Mais mais pas la plus honnête. Repliqua un petit blond. Cryver

- Qui te dit que je suis honnête ?  
- Mangemort. Cracha Ron. Venez les gars, ne restons pas là, laissons ces fils de pute de mangemort ensemble.

Harry attrapa le roux par le cou alors qu'i est de dos et se penche près de son oreille.

- Ne me cherche pas trop, le rouquin, sinon tu risque de le regrettez. Je n'ai que peu de patience, alors évite de m'insulter. Me suis je bien fait comprendre. Susurra t'il en refermissant sa prise.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement.

- Bien. Allez cassez vous. Cracha t'il en l'envoyant dans le couloir.  
- Tu ne t'en sortira pas si facilement Sanders !

Les griffondors détalèrent et les serpentard regardèrent Dorian avec respect.

- Bravo. Tu es le 1er a les faire détaller de cette façon. Déclara Malfoy.  
- Il faut un début à tout. Répliqua t'il tout en réparant la porte.  
- On s'est déjà vu ? Tu viens d'où ?  
- Etats-unis, nouvelle Orléans.  
- Tu es un sang pur ?  
- Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ? demanda Dorian méfiant.  
- Pour savoir ce que tu vaux.  
- Ma valeur se trouve dans mes actions, mais ne t'en fais pas mes deux parents étaient sorciers.  
- C'est bon alors. T'en que t'es pas un sang de bourbe ça va.  
- Non, je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe, mais ma mère l'était alors, modére tes paroles près de moi. Dit il menaçant.

Malfoy approuva d'un signe de la tête puis sortis du compartiment en compagnie des serpentards.

Harry refléchissait à cet affrontement pour le moins étrange. Il était clair que Ron était devenue le leader des Gryffondors. Il avait toujours convoité sa célébrité et ma fortune. En mal de gloire, il avait evincer Harry pour être sous le feu des projecteurs.  
Et étant presque tous des futurs mangemorts, les serpentards savait qu'Harry était en vie.  
En voulant sauvegarder leur conditions de vie, leur privilèges, le ministère et le vieux venait de faire gagner Voldemort.

_" En me trahissant, ils me guident vers lui. Bon c'est aussi parce ce que je le veux bien. Je pourrait me tirer et les laisser dans leur merde mais je ne peux partir sans me venger ou les enfoncer, un peu plus. on a choisit pour moi, le camp de la lumière, dès l'âge de 1 an. Alors maintenant, c'est à moi de choisir mon camps, ma vie. Les ténébres."_

Harry attendait derrière les grandes portes de la grande salle, la répartition était sur le point de se terminer. Il avait refait la traversée du lac, avec une certaine émotion. Poudlard avait toujours était sa maison.

- ...Je vous pris d'acceuillir un nouvel élève qui nous arrive des Etats-Unis et qui entre directement en 7ème année. Mr Dorian Sanders.

Les applaudissements furent lèger et peu nombreux. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous retenir leur souffle. Il progréssa vers le tabouret avec une démarche féline et gracieuse. Malgrès toute la sensualité que son corps dégagé, son visage gardait un masque de marbre, totalement insensible aux regards portait sur lui.

Lucius Malfoy dégluttit avec difficulté. Il reconnaissait le jeune homme de la librairie. Dorian le regardait avec intensité, mais sans aucune émotion, il le regardait, seulement.  
Dorian se posa sur le tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau.

_" Tiens Harry Potter, te revoilà. Oh... tu as bien changer depuis la dernière fois que je ne t'ai vu. Es tu toujours sur que t'à place est à Gryffondor ?"  
" Oh que non."  
" Je t'avais prévu, que Serpentard était mieux pour toi."  
" Je m'en souviens, maintenant, méne moi vers vers ma déstiné et le chemin de la grandeur"  
" Avec plaisir."_ SERPENTARD !

Toujours le visage implassible, il se dirigea et pris place au côté de Drago.

- Re  
- Sanders.  
- Bien je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire. Bonne appétit. Ajoutat Dumbeldore.

Un fructueux repas fit son apparition et les conversations inonda la salle. Les serpentards le bombardèrent de question, sur sa vie son passé. Il repondait d'une voix neutre et sans grand intéret.

Après le repas, Dumbeldore repris la parole.

- Bien, comme chaque année, je tiens à préciserla forêt est bien sûr interdite. Cette année, la défence contre les forces du mal serait enseigné pas le proffeseur Malfoy.

Seul les Serpentard l'applaudirent chaleuresement, plus quelque Serdaigle, par respect.

- Pour terminer sur une note moins joyeuse, suite au tragique décés de notre héros, Harry Potter, nous allons observer une minute de silence en sa mémoire.

Harry renifla avec dédain, se leva et sortie de la salle sous le regard stupéfait des ses camarades.  
Il attendit les serpentards dans le hall.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris. Lui demanda Malfoy.  
- Cette minute de silence est réservé au veritable mort et non, au vil mensonge d'un vieux manipulateur. Les Serpentard savent très bien que Potter est en vie. Cracha t'il.

Malfoy leva un sourcils, septique.

- Bon viens, on va dans notre salle commune.

Harry le suivit vers les cachots. Le mot de passe " cobra royal" le laissa entrer dans cette salle faiblement éclairée, aux ton vert, gris et noir, qui n'avait pas vraimment changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les cours

Drago attendit que tout les serpentars soit rentrée dans leur salle commune. Se mit en hauteur en montant sur une des tables d'étude et pris la parole.

- Bien, tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux serpentard, j'éspére qu'ils se sentiront chez eux dans notre antre, telle une grande famille, soudée entre elle. car ceci est la clé de notre survie. Comme chaque année nous vous conseillons de ne jamais vous ballader seul dans le chateaux. d'être toujours être en groupe ou accompagné d'une année supérieur.  
Si vous avez le moindre problème avec un autre élève prévenez votre chef de section ou moi même. Je nommerais le chef de section des première année au cours du mois. N'oubliez pas que nous devons être unis et sondé, si nous voulons survivre et honnorer notre fondateur. Bonne nuit à chacun.

Harry était très étonné par le discour de Malfoy. Jamais il ne serait douté que les serpentard étaient aussi soudé. Même les gryffondors ne l'était pas autant. Les élèves regagnèrent leur chambres et Drago rejoingnit Harry assis près de la fenêtre.

- Quelle unité. Ironisa t'il. Tous le monde penserait que vous vous tiriez dans les pattes à la première occas, où d'enfoncer les plus faibles.  
- Nous devons êtres soudé. Explique sérieusement Drago. Nous avons les 3 maisons contre nous. Si on étés pas soudées, cela ferait belle lurette que la maison serpentard n'existerait plus.  
- C'est quoi les chef de sections ?  
- Le chef de chaque année. Il est nommé dès la première année et en général, il le reste chaque année pour devenir le prince des Serpentards, en septième année, enfin sauf pour moi, je suis le prince depuis l'année dernière. dit il en bombant le tors.  
- Felicitation, mais ça va les chevilles pas trops enflées ?

Malfoy ne sembla pas mal le prendre et lui adressa un micro sourire.

- Tu me plais bien, Sanders, langue de vipère et pics acérées. J'aime bien. Allez viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir.

Harry avait hérité du lit totalement a droite, près de la salle de bain. Il partageait la chambre avec Blaise Zabini, un métisse aux yeux bleue, Théodore Nott, un chatain aux yeux marron, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il se déshabilla pour le ravissement de ses camarades de chambre et se glissa dans ses draps et tira les rideaux.

Il s'endormit rapidement se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, à se place.

- Dorian...léve toi...  
- Mmmffrdfr  
- Aller léve toi.  
- Fout moi la paix, Malfoy.  
- D'accord.  
- ...  
-...  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALFOY !!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!! TOI ET TA PERRUQUE PEROCXIDE !!!!!!!! Hurla Harry trempé  
- Ehh! Ce n'est pas une perruque et encore moins pérocxidé, c'est naturel, mon cher. Et grouille toi il te reste un quart d'heure avant le debut du cours de potion.  
- Quoi ! Merde. Dit il en sautant de son lit et s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain

15 minutes plus tard, Harry arriva en potion, juste avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte.

- Donnez la raison de votre retard, Mr Sanders. Demanda t il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Panne d'oreille. Dit il avec un certain amusement.  
Un jeux de regard s'engagea et qui dura quelque seconde puis Rogue, lui adressa un micro sourire.  
- Raison valable. Entrez.

Harry se dépêcha de s'installer dans la classe, à côté de Malfoy. Le cour se déroula traquillement. Rogue s'acharnait sur les Gryffondors, plus particulièrement Ron et Hermione, la grande joie d'Harry. Lui, n'ayant plus vraimment Rogue sur son dos, et Ron pour le distraire, réussissait parfaitement sa potion, ce qui fit plaisir à Rogue.  
La sonnerie et tout le monde se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose. Il se fit quand même enmmerder par Ron durant le chemin.

- Alors Sanders, on est arriver en retard, on s'est perdu peut être, tu veux que l'on te tienne la mains ? Dit il avec mesquinerie.

Harry, pas du tout du matin, assez enervé, était à prendre avec des pincettes. Avant il aurait repondut par monosyllable, oui avant, quant il était Harry Potter, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.  
Il attrappa Ron par le col et l'agrapha au mur.  
- Ouvre grand tes oreilles Weasley, car je ne le répéterais pas. Je ne suis pas du tout du matin, et si en plus je n'ai pas bu de café, comme c'est le cas de ce matin, tu peux me considérer comme dangeureux alors si tu ne veux pas que je défigure ta charmante petite gueule, je te conseille de m'évité. Et c'est valable pour tous le monde.  
- Tu...tu ...tu es fou. Souffla Ron mort de trouille.  
- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Siffla Harry avec une lueur démente dans ses yeux.

Il le lâcha et se dirigea vers la salle de classe suivit des serpentards qui étaient mort de rire.

- Bravo Sanders. J'ai cru que Weasley aller se faire dessus. S'exclama Nott en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Harry lui lança un regard menaçant

- Théo, je ne pense pas que Dorian ne rigole sur son humeur matinal, alors enléve ta main si tu tiens à la vie, mon ami. Dit Blaise avec sérénité.  
- Oui et rappelait moi de ne plus le reveiller par une douche ecossaise. Enchérissa Drago.  
- Et il n'a pas pris son café. Dit Crabbe un peu tête en l'air.

Les trois garçons s'éloingnèrent brusquement de lui pour s'accrochés aux deux molosses, faussement térrorisés.

Harry regarda leur cinèma et leur décrocha un sourire amuser.  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Le reste de la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry faisait, mine de rien, gagner pas mal de point vu que tous les professeurs tester le nouvel élève.  
Le dernier cour de la journée était celui de Lucius Malfoy.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, il sentis tous de suite le regard du grand blond sur lui. Il senti ses reins prendre feu. Du désir.

- Bonjours à tous. Rangez vos livres, vous en aurait pas besoin. Dans ce cour, je tenterait de vous enseigner les rudiments du duels et du combats. Pas de tire au flanc, ni flemmard et encore moins de pleurnicherie et de gérémiade. je n'en ai que faire. Il est temps pour vous de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Par groupe de deux, un gryffondor avec un serpentard, un combat, un bilan. Malfoy/Granger, Zabini/Finigann, Sanders/Weasley, Nott/Thomas...

Lucius énuméra les groupes sous certaine contestation, qu'il reprima d'un regard.

Harry faisait face à Ron.

- Alors tu fais moins le fier, maintenant ? Dit Ron avec mesquinerie.  
-...  
- Tu n'a plus de langue, Sanders ?  
-...  
- Tu as peur de moi, c'est ça ?  
-...  
- Ahhhhggg, Tu m'énerve. Ron attaque avec fureur. Stupé...  
- Ballundium ! Repliqua Harry rapidement d'un geste rapide et net.

Ron gonfla et s'éleva dans les airs, tel un ballon gonflé à l'héllium. Il fit apparaitre une cordelette et l'attacha au pied de Ron, inccapable de parler et d'entendre ce qu'il ce passe autour de lui.  
Il traversa la salle en compagnie de son ballon sous le regards mort de rire de ces camarades et de son professeur. Se pose sur le banc en attendant que Drago finissent son combat. Ce qu'il fit quelque seconde plus tard en stupéfixant la brunette, deconcentré par la vision de son petit copain.

- OHHH ! Tu en a un joli ballon. S'extasia Drago.  
- Oui je trouve aussi. Je me suis dit que j'allais le montrer à tous le monde, dans la grande salle. Qu'en pense tu ?  
- Que tous le monde voudra le même.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, en compagnie de serpentards qui avaient suivit leur conversation.

A la fin des combats, Tous les gryffondors avaient perdu leur combat sauf un à l'étonnemant de tous.

- Mr Londubat, Dit Lucius. Si je m'attendait à vous voir encore debout, vous me surprennez !  
- Je prend ça pour un compliment, Mr.  
- Vous avez changer depuis la dernière que nous nous sommes vu, Mr Londubat.  
Neuville comprit parfaitement que son professeur faisait référence au ministère Deux ans plus tôt.  
- Oui. Changer. Les gens changent, les choses changent, tout est en train de changer.  
- Vous avez raison, les choses changent. Mais quelle est la cause de ce changement ? Mr Londubat.  
- Je pense que vous avez déjà la réponse.  
- Potter.  
Tout les Serpentard presents étaient tous de futurs magemorts, et il suivaient avec intéret l'opinon du gryffondor, pas si débile que ça. Harry en avait chaud au coeur. Enfin, un de ses amis, ne croyait pas en sa fameuse mort héroïque.  
- Harry et moi étions liés par un secret. Si un jours il avait du affronter Vous savez qui, il n'aurait pas pu le faire sans moi et il le savait. Pour moi il n'est pas mort. Mais vous le saviez déjà puisque LUI n'ont plus de l'es pas, puisqu'il ne se sont jamais affronter. N'est pas ?  
- Diantre Mr Lomdubat ! s'exclama Lucius étonné par sa prespicacité. vous auriez du aller à Serdaigle.  
- Au risque de vous faire faire une syncope, j'avais le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. mais à l'époque j'avais peur de moi même. Maintenant je vis avec et assume ma stupidité.  
La sonnerie retentis faisant sursauttertous le monde.  
- Bonne journée Professeur. Dit Neuville en attrappant son sac et sortant de la classe.  
Un silence s'installa dans la classe jusqu'au moment où drago le brise.  
- Je rêve où on a un espion dans l'antre des gryffon ?  
- Non vous n'avez pas rêvés. Mais pour le moment il n'est pas espion. Je pense qu'il est fidéle à son ami, à Potter.  
Lucius se rendit compte de la présence de Sanders, qui le regardait encore avec intensité, le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
- Mr Sanders vous...  
- Ne vous inquiété pas Mr, je sais où vont mes intérets surtout lorqu'il s'agit de ma peau. Je tiendrait ma langue. Bon, il serait peut être temps de les reveiller. Non. Et heureusement pour vous que mon ballon de capte rien de ce qui ce passe autour de lui.  
Les serpentards eclatèrent de rire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Lettre

1 mois et demi c'est écoulé doucement. Harry était parfaitement intégré aux Serpentards. Il était considéré comme le nouveau prince, sans pour autant voler la place de Malfoy. Il se sentait bien au sein des serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas préjugés, ne se mélaient pas de sa vie, ne le jugeaient jamais et se revélaient être à l'écoute des autres.

Il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'humilier les gryffondors, en particulier Ron et Hermione, sauf Neuville.

Bien entendue, aucun Serpentard, n'avait parler du changement d'opinion du Gryffon.

Malfoy se revela un parfait complice et ami. Toujours à l'écoute et bourré d'humour.

Blaise et Théodor étaient de véritable bout en train, tous un mot pour rire ou une parole pour remonter le morale.

Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient des vrais anges gardiens, toujours prêt à les protéger, eux ou les plus jeune.

Quand à Pansy, une véritable mère poule, prête à l'aider pour leur devoir. pas du tout amoureuse de Drago, elle avais une serieuse relation avec Théo depuis plus de 3 ans.

Il était temps pour lui de passer au chose sérieuse. Depuis deux nuit, il surveille la carte des maraudeurs, pour voir qui était de ronde de surveillance.

Ca y est. Les deux personnes qu'il attendait sont enfin de garde.

Harry se faufille hors de son lit. Enfile sa " cape sans visage", sa cape d'invisibilité afin de sortir du dortoir et de la salle commune.

Il attendit que les deux personnes se rencontre et marche ensemble. Direction le sixième étage.

Il les attendit à l'autre bout du couloir. Enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et fonça droit sur eux.

Severus et Lucius marchaient et discutaient tranquillement, en faisant leur ronde. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'il virent l'ombre se diriger vers eux. Ils se regardèrent puis se sourrir d'une façon sadique. Retenue et des points enlevé par dizaines, les deux hommes en rêvaient déjà.

Mais avant qu'ils n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ils se retrouvent deux les deux soufflés par une onde de choc de grande puissance. Ils finirent leur course 5 mêtres plus arrêter par la présence d'un mur. Oh tiens un mur ?

Severus saigne de l'arcarde et son épaule est démise et Lucius saigne de la bouche et son poignet montre un angle inquiétant.

Harry les paralysa et s'agenouilla devant eux.

- Veuillez excuser mes manières, messieurs. Susurra Harry d'une voix chaude et grave. J'éspére qu'il n'y a pas trop de bobo.

- Mais qu'es...

- Shuttt, on se tait professeur Rogue, ce soir c'est moi qui parle et vous aller faire ce que je dit, et ceci dans votre intéret, à tout les deux. Vous allez dire à Dumby que Voldemort vous appele et que vous vous rendez à l'une des réunions. Vous allez porter cette lettre à votre maître. Dit en sortant la lettre. Inutile de vous fatiguer à essayer de la lire, elle ecrite en fourchelangue.

- Potter...Souffla Lucius

- Oui...Susurra t'il mais Shutttt. Dit il en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Ne lui dites pas il le découvre dans ma petite lettre. Bien je vais vous laisser. ...Ah une dernière chose, ne vous soigner pas je veux qu'il vous voit comme ça. Et faîtes moi confiance, je le serai si vous l'avez fait entre temps.

Il libéra les deux hommes, et se carpata la plus rapidement plossible, disparissant dans l'ombre du châteaux.

- Que fait on ? Demanda Lucius.

- On lui améne. Repondit Severus en se relevant non sans une grimace. Si Potter compte s'allié au maître vaux mieux aller dans son sens. Allez viens je préviens Dumbeldore par cheminette.

Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jeudusor alias Celui-Dont-t-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, enfin bref Voldemort quoi, était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière sont bureau. Il avait retrouvé sa beauté et son visage d'un homme de trente ans. Les cheveux noirs cours un peu bouclé, la peau blanche tel de l'ivoire, un corp et des muscles finement dessiné, et il avait gardé ses deux prunelles rouges sang entourer des grands cils. Ces traits était de nouveaux aristocratique et son magnétisme evoutant était à pleine puissance.

Il regardait ses deux meilleurs mangemorts, agenouillés devant lui, dans un piteux état et donc passablement étonné.

- Lequel de vous deux m'explique ?

Après un court silence, Rogue pris la parole.

- Monseigneur, quelqu'un nous a prier de vous remettre cette lettre. Dit il en lui tendant le plis. Apparament tout est expliqué à l'interieur.

Voldemort prit la lettre et reconnus tout de suite la langue dans laquelle elle était écrite. Il leva un sourcil septique, une seule autre personne était capable de parler le fourchelangue mais c'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Quoi que ? Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture, sous l'oeil de ses deux mangemorts.

_" Salut Tom,_

_Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi, je m'inquiéte._

_On dit que tu es mort ? Remarque moi aussi. C'est dingue non ? J'ai rien sentis. Pourtant je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge._

_On raconte que mon enterrement était dès plus réussis. Des fleurs, de la musique, les pleurs hypogrite de mes amis et tout un tas de discours d'un ramassis d'enculés que je ne connaissait même pas. Enfin bref, un bel enterrement._

_Et toi comment a tu pris la nouvelle de ta mort ?_

_Encore._

_Non mais parce que mourir deux fois et être encore vivant ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde._

_Et une question me turlipine, pourquoi on entend plus parler de toi ? C'est rare quand tu joue la discretion, vraimment cela m'intrigue. Et sinon tu la fêtée, ta mort ?_

_Bon si tu demande pourquoi Severus et Lucius sont dans cet état, c'est pour obtenir ton attention et pour que tu mesure de quoi je suis désormais capable de faire à tes deux meilleurs mangemorts alors imagine fâce à des aurors. Bon, aussi pour une petite vengence personnel, mais ne leur dit, je ne croit pas qu'il appréciront. Leur orgueil en prendrait un coups. Si il ne sont pas amoché, parce ce que si tu as cette lettre ils le sont, c'est pas drôle ils n'ont pas jouer jeu._

_Si tu veux repondre à ma lettre, dit leur de laisser la tienne en haut de la tour d'astronomie_

_Amicalement_

_Feu Harry Potter "_

Voldemort hésitait entre se fracasser la machoir par terre et se tordre de rire face à l'ironie et aux sarcasme du jeune homme. Il opta pour la deuxième option et piqua un fou rire, sous le regard incrédule deux hommes.

Il repris son sérieux puis se mit à réfléchir. Pris un parchemin vierge écrivit sa lettre de réponse.

Vingt minute plus tard, il s'adressa aux deux mangemorts.

- Bien je suppose que vous savez qui m'envoie cette lettre. Bien. Vous laisserez celle ci en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le ledemain, Harry happa Neuville dans une classe vide, l'enferma et insonorisa la pièce, sous le regard méfiant du Gryffondor.

- Que me veut tu Sanders ? Demanda t'il neutre.

- Ben Voilà ...c'est pas facile à dire...enfin je ...je...c'est moi, c'est Harry.

Neuville lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux.

- Je sais. Dit il simplement.

- Je sais, c'est incroya... Quoi comment ça tu sais ?

Le gryffon eclata d'un petit rire.

- Harry, je t'ai reconnu dès le premier jours. Tu as peux être changer d'apparence et de comportement, il te reste tes mimiques. La façon dont tu as de manger le bout de ta plume quant tu te fais chier en cour, par exemple. Etonnant qu'Hermione ne l'est pas encore remarquée, d'ailleur.

- Je suis sindéré.

- Je cache bien mon jeu non ?

- C'est clair. Et ton petit discour en DCFM

- Je n'était pas sûr. Je voulais te dire que j'était avec toi. Je savais que tu viendra à moi quand tu te sentira prêt. Je ne voulais pas te harceler.

- Merci.

- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça. Vol..Voldemort et tous. Et pour moi, maintenant, c'est Dumbeldore le responsable.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, nous étions tous les deux suseptible d'être les élus de cette prophétie. Et c'est Dumbeldore que TE choisit et non Voldemort. En surprotégeant tes parents, attirant ainsi son attentions. En contre partie, il a délaissé la protection des miens, en laissant le champs libre aux mangemorts.

- Je n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cette forme là. Dit Harry étonné du point de vue, si véridique, de son ami.

- Quelque soit ton camp, je te suivrais.

- Merci. Quelqu'un d'autre peux être au courant pour moi à Gryffondor ?

- Ginny aussi le sais. Elle aussi, elle attend que tu vienne la voir.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et le soir venue. Harry se faufila dehors et enfourcha son balais. Il vola quelque instant avant de lancer un accio en direction de la tour d'astronomie, pour recupérer une lettre de son ancien ennemis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Correspondance

3 Octobre

_" Mon cher Harry,_

_Je te remercie de l'inquiétude et de l'interêt que tu porte à ma personne._

_J'en suis très touché._

_Pour répondre à certaine de tes questions, je me porte donc comme un charme._

_L'annonce de ma mort, m'a...M'a fait éclaté de rire._

_Non mais qu'elle bande de con et de lâche. Je n'aurait jamais crus que Dumbeldore s'abaisserait à un tel niveau de stupidité._

_En se qui concerne, ma discression de ces derniers temps, j'avait mis en place un plan parfait pour te capturer, le jours de ton arriversaire. Plan tomber à l'eau avec cette connerie de mort héroïque._

_Je te rassure de l'état de mes deux mangemorts, ils étaient dans l'état dans lequel tu les avait laissés. Et je ne leur ai rien dit, tu as parfaitement raison, leur orguiel ne l'aurait pas surpporté._

_Mais à mon tour de te poser quelques questions._

_Que veux tu de moi ?_

_Si tu m'a contacté, c'est pour une bonne raison et pas pour faire la causette._

_Pour la réponse, passer par Lucius ou Severus, mais évite de les tabasser, ils ne risquent pas apprécier._

_Feu. Feu. L. Voldemort "_

13 Octobre

_"_

_Cher Tom_

_Je peux t'appeler Tom, intime comme nous le sommes, je peux ?_

_Un plan pour me capturer ? Comme c'est gentil !!!_

_Mais une simple invitation aurait suffit, je l'aurait accepter avec joie. Un diner entre amis, cela ne se refuse pas._

_Bon, trève de bavardage._

_Ce que je veux de toi, c'est un partenaria, une alliance si tu préfère._

_Pour une vengeance. Pour me venger de ton ces enfoirés qui m'on volé ma vie et qui m'ont pris pour une arme, de la chair à canon._

_Mais hors de question, que je deviens un de tes mangemorts. Tu peux te brosser mon coco._

_D'ailleur, tu m'a marquer comme un égal et transmis une partie de tes pouvoirs. Non ?_

_Ce qui fais de moi, quelqu'un supérieur à tes mangemorts._

_Un héritier ? Un successeur ? Un compagnon ? Qui c'est ?_

_Je suis comme on dit " ouvert à toutes propositions"._

_J'ai appris que tu avais repris ton ancienne apparence. Celle de 17 ans ? Parce que à cette époque ci, tu était ...comment dire...Miam-miam._

_Pour autant que je m'en souvienne._

_Ennemi de toujours, Harry P."_

29 Octobre

_"_

_Harry,_

_Je dois avouer que je suis de plus en plus intrigué, par toi mon jeune ami._

_Ta révélation concernant ton orientation sexuel m'a comment dire...Electriser._

_J'en n'ai pas dormis de la nuit._

_L'idée de faire de toi mon compagnon ne me déplais pas._

_Pour autant que je me souvienne tu n'est pas mal non plus, malgrés que tu m'ai toujours ammerder au plus au point._

_Et puis tu a dû grandir, gagner en muscle, garder tes magnifique yeux verts et ta petite bouche rose. Ahhhhhh._

_Et pour ton information, j'ai, en effet, repris mon apparence, mais je suis agé de 35 ans, environ._

_Mais il me faut plus qu'une simple vengeance pour te prendre avec moi._

_J'ai une vision d'un monde où l'on puisse vivre en toute liberté, et je ne vais pas te prendre à mes côté pour que tu puisse assouvir une vengeance personnel._

_Apporte moi une autre raison._

_L.V. "_

14 novembre

_" Salut tom,_

_Tu me vois navrés de pertuber tes nuits à ce points là. Vraimment._

_Surtout si tu réve de moi, soupirant et gémissant entre tes bras. Vraimment._

_35 ans. Mhummmmm. J'aime les hommes mûrs. Comme Lucius Malfoy, par exemple. Lui aussi Mhummmm_

_Je comprend parfaitement que tu ne refuse de me prendre à tes côtés, en te basant uniquement sur mon envie de vengeance._

_Mais comprend moi, il est hors de question de massacrer des personnes qui ne representent aucun danger pour la socièté sorcière, comme des enfants._

_Explique moi parfaitement ta vision d'un monde où l'on puisse vivre en liberté._

_Je me doute que la vision, que donne Dumby est un peu exagérée._

_Dit moi et je pourrais de dire une bonne raison._

_Et oui en effet, j'ai grandis, pris de muscles, mes cheveux ont poussé et j'ai gardé mes yeux vert et ma petite bouche et j'ai mes des tatouages._

_HP "_

26 Novembre

"

_Harry,_

_Tu tiens à ce que je ne dorme plus la nuit. Je réve, en effet, de te faire les pires sévices pour te faire gémir de plaisir._

_Des Tatouages. Mhummm. Où ? Tu me fait languir._

_Je doit avouer que Lucius est un homme plus qu'appétissant. Mais, tel que je t'imagine, à côté de lui, tu es un appel au viol._

_Tu as parfaitement raison, ce vieux fou, a édulcoré ma vision, le faisant passer pour un monde chaotique, simplement parce que je compte révélé notre existance aux moldus._

_Car je trouve anormale, de nous cachés, alors que eux vivent librement._

_Et d'après mes sources au ministère, le diabétique compte faire passer une loi visant à ficher les loups-garous, les vampires et toutes autres créatures qui ont un minimum d'intélligence et des pouvoirs, tel que les elfes, non pas de maison et même les homosexuels._

_On ne peux même plus coucher où aimer librement, soit disant pour prévenir de l'apparition d'un mage noir._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de massacrer à tour de bras, mais la questions des "née-moldue" restent encore à débatre, car j'estime qu'il n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde._

_Maintenant, petit cachetier._

_Avec les rapports que me font Severus et Lucius, tu ne serais pas Dorian Sanders, nouvel élève à Serpentard, faisant du rentre dedans à Lucius, qui en ai tout retourner et qui martirise les Gryffondors, par hasard ?_

_Et si c'est le cas, c'est étrange que mes deux espions n'ont pas fait le rapprochement._

_Tom "_

11 Décembre

_"_

_Oh Non !!_

_Tu as decouvert qui et où je suis._

_Mais tu ne leur diras rien hein ?_

_Laisse moi encore jouer avec eux, je m'amuse comme un fou. Pour une fois de ma putain de vie je me sens libre. Je me sens à ma place._

_Je reconnaît que ta vision me plais. Je veux vivre libre et non plus me cacher. Toute ma jeunesse, j'ai passer mon temps à cacher ma magie, parce que sinon je ne mangeais pas pendant trois jours. Alors non je veux vivre sans mensonge._

_Et tu as raison, la question des née moldue doit être débatue, parce que je pense qu'ils peuvent nous ammener une avancée technologique._

_Mais bon, je pense qu'il faudrais que nous nous voyons pour en discuter plus longuement. Non ?_

_Noël approche et je ne sais pas où le passer. Tu as peux être une idée ?_

_Ainsi tu pourras voir mes tatouages._

_Et qui c'est peux être Lucius voudras jouer avec nous ? Cela peux être interressant ?_

_H. "_

15 Décembre

_"_

_Petit serpent. Tu m'existe au plus haut point. Je ne savait pas que tu avait l'esprit assi large et aussi tordus pour inclure Lucius._

_J'aime ça !_

_Pour Noël et le nouvel an, je vais dire aux Malfoy de t'inviter, en leur disant que je m'interresse à Dorian Sanders. Que je veux voir sa valeur._

_Il me presentera son le nom de Tom Jedusor, après tout, peux de monde connaisse mon vrai nom._

_Ainsi nous pourons faire plus amples connaissance._

_J'ai hate de te voir, petit serpent._

_Oh Oui. Hate._

_Tom"_

20 Decembre

_"_

_C'est Ok, A Noël._

_Moi aussi, j'ai hate de te voir, en enfin._

_Non pas que cette correspondance de m'en emmerdé bien au contraire, mais je préfere te voir de vive voix._

_Harry "_

_**Note auteur. DESOLE !!!! Pour les temps de la publication de ce chapitre mais je dois bien avoue que mon imagination m'a un peu lachée. Alors ne vous étonné pas si ce chapitre et de moins bonne qualité où qu'il ne repond pas à vos attentes. **_

**_Je ferais mieux dans le prochain._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Drago avait invité Harry à passer Noël, chez lui deux jours avant les vacances.

Harry avait accepté avec joie, même si il lui qu'il se sentait géné de faire partis de cette fête, qui est à l'origine une fête de famille.

Drago lui avait répondus qu'il ne fêtais jamais Noël en famille mais avec des amis et des gens qu'il aimer.

Même si cela été planifier par lui et Tom, la déclaration de Drago, lui fit chaud au coeur.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Le manoir des Malfoy est tous simplement magnifique. Maintenant, cela ne l'ettonnait pas que drago fut un enfant pourri gaté quoiqu'il en dise. Ils étaient arrivés la veille de noël.

Bâti sur trois étages de pierre blanche, il s'illuminait sous le soleil. Un jardin de facade regroupant de splendide massif de fleur aux couleur chatoyante, des haies taillées et des fontaines laissant écoulé une eau fraîche et claire.

- Tu vis au paradis, Drake.

- Oui je reconnais que cet endroit est magnifique et encore tu ne l'as pas vu de nuit. Les elfes de maisons ont dut mettre les décorations de Noël, là c'est féerique. Aller viens.

Le hall d'entrée richemment décoré sans surplus, avec simplicité et goût.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Des couloirs, des couloirs, des couloirs et des couloirs. Mais ça ne s'arrête jamais.

- Drake, va falloir que tu me donne une carte vieux.

-Mais non, tu va voir tu va vite te repérer

Bleue sombre, un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau en bois d'ébéne, un fauteuil bien confortable et un large canapé devant une cheminée où dansait un feu vif. Deux portes en bois massifs, l'une pour un dressing, un peu vide, où était déjà présentent les quelques affaires qu'Harry avait ammené pour les vacances. La deuxième porte menait à une luxurieuse salle de bain. En marbre ivoire, une grande baignoire carrée encastrée dans le sol, une cabine de douche en verre et deux larges miroires agrémenté de deux lavabos, en marbre également.

Pour Harry, cette chambre était superbe. Le souper était prévue pour 19h. Drago le laissa pour se préparer, ce qu'il fit également.

Ses cheveux noir, laissés libre, il était habillé d'une chemise de soie verte bouteille près du corp, un pantalon de coton noir et d'une cape détachée, juste posé sur ses épaules. Drago passa le prendre pour le couduire dans la salle à manger.

- Il n'y aura que ton père et ta mère, à manger ?

- Uniquement mon père. Ma mère ... a ...eu un _accident. _Une éxpérience qui à mal tournée. Son laboratoire a explosé, cet été.

- Oh... Désolé.

Drago ne répondit rien pour couper court à cette discussion.

Harry se doutait que Narcissia Malfoy ne s'est pas tuer accidentellement. Tuer par Voldemort où par Lucius s'y ça se trouve. Qui sait. En tous cas, il se promit de découvrir qui et pourquoi.

Une table en bois massif vernie de quatre mètre et Lucius Malfoy en bout, tel un patriache. Les cheveux noués en catogan, chemise blanche et veste à col mao, le rendait encore plus séduisant. Harry sentis le désir lui bruler les reins. Une fois assis, Lucius entama les hostilités.

- Bienvenue chez nous Mr Sanders. Dit il d'une voix grave et suaves. Comment trouvez vous le manoir ?

- Comme le maître des lieux...Divin...Répondit il sur le même ton que lui.

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de Lucius d'embrasser de désir et dégluttir avec difficulté.

Drago regardait, avec amusement, son père se faire draguer ouvertement par son ami. Au début, il n'approuvait que Dorian flirte avec son père de peur de le voir souffrir. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son père rentrer dans le jeu de séduction du brun, il se fit de plus en plus à l'idée. Après tout pourquoi pas. Si son père profite un peu de la vie, ma fois...

Le repas fut ponctué de sujet divers et variés, de pic et de vanne ou d'éclats de rire façe aux histoire de couche culotte de Drago.

Entrée chaude, entrée froide, viande ou poissons, légumes, salade, fromage et une ribambelle de dessert.

Ca y est mon ventre va exploser. Se dit Harry à la fin du repas.

Durant tout le repas, il ne s'est pas géner par l'allumer. En allant jusqu'à lui faire du pied. Le blong fallit s'étouffer avec ses petit poids lorsqu'il senti le pied du brun remonter le long de sa jambe.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils finirent la soirée dans le petit salon, à parler de tout et de rien.

- Bon ! Moi je vais me coucher. Déclara Drago vers 1 heure du mat.

- Bonne nuit mon fils.

- A demain Drake. Repondit Harry, alors que ses yeux brillés d'une manière étrange.

Drago sortis avec un sourir en coin, devinant aisement ce qui allait certainement se passé entre eux deux.

Après le depart de son ami, Harry et Lucius, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans de large fauteuil, se regardaient avec une tel intensité que la tension sexuel était palpable dans l'air.

- Bon je vais moi aussi me coucher Mr Malfoy. Dit il la voix rauque, en se levant.

- Je crois que je vais vous suivre. Mr Sanders. Répondit Lucius en se levant à son tour.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Lucius commençait à partir de son côté quant Harry l'interpella.

- Humm. Mr Malfoy, désolé de vous dérangé mais voyez vous, je suis incapable de retourner dans ma chambre. Annonça t'il la voix chargé de désir.

- Je me vois, alors, dans l'obligation de accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez dans mes cachots.

- Oui, il est vrai que les fouets et les menottes ce n'est pas vraimment mon truc. Quoi que je n'ai jamais vraimment essayé. Dit il d'une voix innocente.

Il entendit Lucius dégluttir et fermer les yeux pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsion. Lucius ne comprennait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait recontré le jeune homme, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Pour lui, Dorian Sanders, était un appel au viol, un veritable pêché. Depuis plus de trois, il mois, il regardait avec tentation et délectation ce petit cul se trémoussé devant lui et qui ne demander que lui.

- Merci pour m'avoir accompagné, Mr Malfoy. Sussurra t'il en levant ses petites lèvres rouges. Bonne nuit, à demai...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Lucius s'était jeté sur lui, avait happé ses lèvrés et l'aggraphé au mur. Leur corps pressés, ils s'embrassaient à perdre à l'haleine avec passion et adeur. Harry poussa un gémisement lorsque Lucius s'attaqua à son cou. La respiration saccadé et les mains tremblantes, Harry s'attaqua lui, à la chemise du blond et eu enfin accés au torse imberbe. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il se mit à torturer les tétons duçis de désir.

Toujours plaqué au mur, Harry délaissa les tétons. Il posa franchement sa main sur la verge vibrante de Lucius qui gemissait de plus en plus.

-Vous aimez ça ? Chuchotta t'il.

- Vous êtes un pêché Sanders. Dit il halletant.

Perdant son sang froid, Lucius s'arracha de ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entraîna Harry qu'il jeta sur le lit sitôt la porte refermer.

- Vous jouer un jeu dangereux, Mr Sanders. Dit il en se frotant lasivement son errection contre celle du brun.

- J'aime ...J'aime le danger. Repondit il en gémissant.

Il claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent tous les nus. Lucius se bassa aussitôt pour attrapper le sexe tendu. D'abord quelque coup de langue puis il fini par l'engloutir totalement.

Harry était perdu dans les affres du plaisir et gémissait sans aucune retenue. Etre emprisonné de cette bouche chaude et humide lui faisait perdre la tête. Les va et viens lent firent rapidement la place à des va et viens rapides. Harry se libéra cette bouche diabolique qui avala sa semence avec plaisir. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, qu'il insera déjà un doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Première fois ou pas, il s'affairait toujours à bien préparer ses amants.

Un, deux et trois doigts et Harry n'en pouvais plus. Même si au début il avait ressentit une géne ou une douleur, le plaisir repris le dessus lorsque les doigts de Lucius toucha un point en lui qui lui fit voir les étoiles.

- J'en...J'en peux plus... Prend moi...prend moi...supplia t'il en litanie.

Lucius se positionna devant l'entrée vibrante et entra en lui en une poussée lente mais net. Il s'arréta un instant pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à lui. C'est Harry qui amorça le premier mouvement de hanche pour lui indiqué qu'il pouvait continuer.

Les coup de hanches de Lucius devins rapidement frénétique et incontrôlé. Harry lui n'était que gémissement et cris. Perdue dans ses sensations, il perdit pieds lorsque Lucius pris sa verge redevenue dur. Il jouis avec violence entre leur deux corps et en lacérant le dos du blond de ses oncles. La vision de son amant, les cheveux plaqués sur son front à cause de la sueur, les yeux mi-clos dillaté par le désir, la tête en arrière et la bouche entre ouverte laissant échappé sa jouissant, fit jouir Lucius en un cri rauque.

Le souffle saccadé et la respiration difficile, Harry et Lucius était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre tentant de retrouver leur esprits.

Lucius était subjugué par son jeune amant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se perdre autant dans le plaisir et la luxure. Son coeur battait à un vitesse folle et une seul envi le pris. Reprendre ce corp encore...encore et ...encore. Il était devenue accroc à la peau satiné, au parfums sucré et aux gémissements de son élève.

La peur, il pris peur. Il se leva brusquement du lit faisant sursauter Harry, passa sa cape sur ses épaules et sorti de la chambre sans un mot.

Harry resta interdit face à la réaction de son ainé. Véxé, en colère, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Lucius avait réagis de cette manière si brusque. Il se mit à réfléchir sous la douche. Réinstaller dans son lit, il était arrivé à la conclusion que Lucius avait eu peur de s'attacher, pour la première fois de sa vie très certainnement, et l'avait fuis.

La jalousie et le désir dans la même piéce. Un sadique ornait son visage. Tom arrivait demain et il allait jouer à jeu très plaisant. Oui très plaisant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Drago et Harry était partis faire leur achat de Noël. Ils n'avaient pas vu Lucius avant leur départ, ce qui avait étonné Drago. Son père était un léve tôt.

Il s'était séparés pour faire leurs cadeaux, offert le lendemain.

Harry allait offrir toute une malette de maquillage à Pansy, un jeu d'échec en verre à Blaize, un livre de runes anciennes à Théo, des gants de batteur à Grabbe et Goyle, la Flêche à Drago. Malgrés ce qui s'était passé, un magnifique poignard incrusté d'émeraude et de rubis, pour Lucius et il avait déniché au fin fond d'un vielle libraire de l'allée des embrumes un livres de potion écrit pas Salazard Serpentard, pour Tom.

Après s'êtres retrouvés, les garçons s'étaient arrétés pour boire un café avant de repartir au manoir.

- Dorian, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec mon père, pour qu'il ne soit pas decsendus ce matin ? Demanda Drago avec reproche. Cela l'avait préocupé toute la journée.

Harry ne s'était pas vraimment attendu à cette question. Drago n'avait pas pour habitude d'être indiscret, d'autant que le ton de reproche qu'il avait sentis dans la voix de son ami lui avait fortement déplus. Drago vit le visage du brun devenir froid et dur.

- Tu lui demandera toi même. Cracha t'il. Parce qu'après m'avoir baiser, il s'est tiré sans un mot. Je ne demande pas une relation à l'eau de rose, mais un minimum de considération, n'aurais pas été de refus.

- Dorian écoute...Commença Drago rouge de géne

- Non ! toi écoute. J'ai couché avec ton père parce que je le voulais, mais je ne suis pas une PUTE !! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je serait prèsent ce soir pour Noël, pour faire bonne figure mais dès demain matin je quitte ton manoir. Suffla t'il. Il était tellement en colère que ses yeux se teinta de noir.

Harry pris ses achats et disparus dans la foule.

Drago reste stupéfait par la réaction de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait bléssé Dorian et s'en mordait les doigts. Son père allait devoir s'expliquer.

Il déboula comme une tornade dans le bureau de son père. Il savait que c'était le lieux de refuge de celui ci.

- Drago ! S'offusqua Lucius assis dans un fauteuil un livre dans une main, l'autre sur le coeur. Mais enfin...

- SILENCE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE TRAITER DORIAN DE CETTE FACON !! SANS UN MOT, SANS AUCUNE CONSIDERATION !! VOUS L'AVEZ BAISER PUIS VOUS ETES PARTIS !! MAIS ENFIN CE N'EST PAS UNE PUTE !!

Lucius n'avait jamais vu son fils comme ça. Il été clairement en colère, et bizzarement il se sentit honteux.

- Ecoute Drago...

- NON !! VOUS ECOUTEZ !! JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ DIRE !! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR BESOIN D'UNE SACREE EXPLICATION ET D'UNE EXCUSE EN BETON POUR CE SOIR PARCE QUE DEMAIN IL PART !! ET CA !! IL EN AI HORS DE QUESTION !! ALORS VOUS FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ MAIS VOUS AVEZ INTERET A CE QU'IL RESTE JUSQU'A LA FIN DES VACANCES !!

Puis Drago repartis aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Lucius, toujours collé au fond de son fauteuil, pu enfin souffler. Dorian l'avait obsédé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté comme un mal propre. Il avait lutté pour ne pas descendre ce matin, afin de voir le petit brun.

Puis soudain la peur le pris au ventre. La peur de le voir partir et surtout que son maître devait passer le reste des vancance ici pour voir le jeune homme. Hors si il partait par sa faute, il était comdamné à mort.

Le grand blond attendit Dorian toute l'après midi, sans que celui ci ne revienne.

Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour la fête du soir. Les petits plats dans les grands, les verres de cristales furent sortis, les chandeliers luisaient à la lueurs des bougies allumées par centaines, le tapis rouge fut déroulé, de la fausse neige tombait avec douceur et une miltitude de guirlandes clignotées de diverses couleurs.

Dorian arriva 15 minutes avant l'arrivée des invités. Il passa devant Lucius en lui jetant qu'un regard froid et denué de toute émotion. L'hatitude du petit brun ébranla Lucius. D'habitude, passion et désir étaient les sentiments qu'il avait droit lorsque celui ci le regardait. Mais là RIEN !! Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge, il eu du mal à déglutir. Du regert et de la culpabilité...

Les invités ont du commencer à arriver. Harry se prépara, sans se presser, pour la soirée. Les cheveux attachés en catogan, une chemise de soie noire dessinant à la perfection ses muscles, un pantalon noir mollant à merveille son posterieur et une cape de velour verte bouteille pour une touche de couleur.

Alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler des chaussures, un picotemment de sa cicatrice, lui indiqua que Tom était arrivé. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

Enfin ... Que je jeu commence .

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du hall d'entrée, Pansy et sa famille arriva. Pansy était magnifique. Ces cheveux noirs coupés au carrée encadrée avec douceur son visage rond. Habillée d'une robe simple élégante, bleu agenté, elle allait faire tomber Théo à ses pieds.

- Dorian, tu est très beau. Lui dit elle avec malice. Tu a quelqu'un a attraper des tes filets ?

- Peu être mais pour le moment, j'appatte. Souffla t'il avec humour.

Elle éclata de rire. La salle de réception était richement décorée et une douce musique s'élevait en fond sonore. Une dizaine de personne étaient dejà présente. Les familles Zabinni, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, Bullstrode, Severus Rogue, Malfoy père et fils et Tom. Partagé en trois groupe, les femmes, les ados, les hommes entourant un Tom qui suivait une conversation passionnante.

Habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire qui moullait finement ses muscles, un serpent argenté calquer sur le torse, sa fine bouche, sa peau pâle et laiteuse, ses cheveux noir tombant avec délicatesse devant ses yeux, marron pour la soirée. Harry sentit ses reins s'embrassaient devant cette version particulièrement bandante de Voldemort.

Il lécha ses lèvres, impatient de leur rencontre. Voldemort sembla capter son mouvement car celui ci se tourna vers lui et posa ces prunelles sur lui.

Harry vit avec délectation et un sourire malsain, un frisson de désir parcourir le corps du Lord.

Le lord semblait être pris au piège des deux émeraudes qui brillaient de milles feux d'un désir franc et implaccable. Harry se détacha de cette vision en lui adressant un leger signe de tête en guise de salut.

Cet échange n'échappa aux yeux gris acier de Lucius, qui sentait déjà le poison de la jalousie s'insinuer en lui. Que faire ? Le laissait à son maître ou se battre pour le corps et les gémissements du petit brun.

Dire que la soirée se passait bien. Oui elle se déroulait à merveille. Les invités parlaient et plaisantaient joyeusement et personne ne sempblait se rendre compte du concours de regards qui se passait devant eux.

Lucius regardait Dorian avec désir et son maître avec colère.

Harry regardait Tom avec désir et Lucius, le regard chargeait de colère.

Et Tom regardait Lucius avec un amusement évident et Harry avec désir.

Le bal était lançait et tous le monde dansaient. Dorian discutait de tout et de rien avec Le père de Blaize, avocat de renom jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne vienne l'interrompre.

- Mr Sanders, j'ai un ami a vous présenter. J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Dans un des salons, vous serez plus à l'aise pour parler. Lui dit il. la voix charger de sous entendue.

Pendant qu'il marchait en silence le long de couloir, Lucius y vit son unique chance de s'expliquer de sa conduite de la veille.

- Dorian, pour hier soir, je...

- Tait toi. réplique t'il séchement sans le regarder. Je me fous de tes excuses, un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Vous avez agit comme un con, maintenant assumez les conséquences qui vont avec. J'aime le sexe et vous êtes un bon partenaire, mais je ne suis pas une pute et je n'apprécie pas être traitée comme tel. Si vous avez peur de vos propres sentiments, ça votre problèmes pas les miens. Vous devriez apprendre à vous servir de vos sentiments. moi c'est cela qui me rend plus fort, l'amour et la passion que j'ai pour certain me rend aussi puissant que le colère et la haine que j'éprouvre pour d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif finement scultée.

- Maintenant j'ignore de quoi votre ami veut me parler mais priez qu'il soit suffisament convainquant si vous voulez que je reste jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

A peine avait il refermer la porte qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom. Cette proximité fit monter d'un cran sa chaleur corporelle.

- Tu met les nerf de ce pauvre Lucius à rude épreuve. Sussurra t'il.

- Il l'a cherché. Répondit Harry d'une voix suave

- Cette tenue te va très bien, mon cher Harry.

- Est ce une façon de me dire que tu bande rien qu'en regardant, Tom. Souffla t'il au creux de l'oreille du lord.

Rapprochant son corps d'Harry et posant ses bras sur la porte. Il emprisonnait le survivant, d'une chaleur électrisante.

- Effectivement. Et cela en est très douloureux.

- Il faut alors d'urgence te soulager. dit Harry en posant sa propre main sur la bosse que déformée le pantalon du Lord.

Tom poussa un gémissement rauque, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations qui l'envahissait. Mais il repris le contrôle de lui même et happa les lèvres charnue qui s'ouvrirent docilement à sa langue. Il colla son corps à celui de Harry et sentit avec plaisir l'érection plus qu'évidente de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son cou, harry lui s'affairé à enlever la robe de sorcier de Tom, qu'il jeta quelque minutes plus tard dans le salon.

Des mains, des baisers, des gémissements, des chemises, des pantalons, des carresses, des cris, des souffles saccadés, chaussures, chaussettes, boxers. Et cinq minutes plus tard c'est un harry allongé sur le tapis, le corps arqué et les yeux dillatés, qui hurlait son plaisir. Et un Tom qui le suçait avec un plaisir non voilée. Quelque va et viens supplémentaire et Harry se deversa avec violence dans la gorge brulant de son amant.

Proftant qu'harry se remette de son orgasme, Tom glissa un doigt lubrifié dans l'antre étroite de celui ci, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. L'estimant prêt à le recevoir, il pénétra Harry en une poussé franche et violente, qui le grogner de plaisir. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne jouir tant le plaisir étant grand.

- Putain, Harry, t'a le cul serré, oh, que c'est bon. Siffla t'il les dents serrées.

- Con...Continue...Haleta Harry

Les monvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et saccadés aux fils des coup de butoirs.

- Plus fort, plus fort, plus fort...soufflait Harry en Fourchelangue.

L'emploi de la langue de ses ancêtres fit perdre toutes cohérence aux pensées de Tom, qui se mit le pilonner, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne vienne entre eux deux, en criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Cette vision plus que jouissif et la pression entourant son sexe, suffit à Tom pour jouir à son tours dans ce corps brulant, à grand jets, en poussant un long gémissements plus que rauque.

Allongés côte à côte, le souffle saccadéles deux amants, se remettaient doucement de leur émotions. D'un geste de la main, Harry fit disparaitre toute traces de leur semences, se leva et se rehabilla d'une façon négligé qui ne laisser aucun doute sur ses activités. Il se pencha sur Tom, toujours à terre nu.

- On reparlera de ton projet demain, ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser. Souffla t'il en deposant un leger baiser sur les lèvres rose du lord.

Il sortis du salon, où Lucius les attendait. Les yeux brillants de colère du grand blond fit grand plaisir à Harry.

- Maintenant vous pouvez me considérer comme une pute. votre ami fut très convainquant. Dit il saccastique.

Puis il partit, laissant Lucius seul dans le couloir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, le reveil fut dur. Après avoir laissé Lucius, Harry avait rejoint ces amis et avait fait la fête. Quelle cuite ! Une potion contre la gueule de bois était plus conseillé.

Une fois frais et dispo, habillé d'un simple col roulé mollant noir et d'un jean lui aussi moullant il descendit dans le salon familliale, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Magnifiquement décoré, un énorme sapin trônait au centre de la pièce, guirlande, boules colorées et bougies scintillaient de milles feux. Tom, Malfoy, père et fils, Snape, les familles Zabinni, Paskinson et Nott étaient toutes présente ainsi que ... Bellatrix.

Une haine sans nom, envahit tout son être. Ses yeux se teintèrent de noir, il tremblait de rage, serrant si fort ses poings que les jointures étaient devenue blanche. C'est la machoire sérrée, le visage dur et glacial qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Le premier a remarquer sa présence fut Tom, qui avait ressentit quelque instant plutôt une colère sans nom, qui n'était pas la sienne. Le mage noir se doutait bien que c'était la présence de Bellatrix qui avait mit en rage le Serpentard. Et il était curieux de voir comment cette tête brûlée de Griffondor allait pouvoir gérer sa haine et sa colère.

Colère doublement attisée lorsqu'Harry vit avec rage, que cette garce draguait ouvertement et sans aucune gêne Lucius, qui lui semblait totalement indifférent.

- Dorian ! Il ne manquait que vous pour commencer l'ouverture des cadeaux. Lança Tom avec un sourire en coin et les yeux brillants d'amusement.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, gueule de bois. Expliqua t-il froidement en s'avançant dans le salon.

Il reporta son attention sur Bellatrix. La fixant tel un prédateur fixant sa proie.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Mme ?

- Bellatrix Lestranges. Repondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse et aigue.

- Oh ! Une célébrité. Mme, enchanté. Fit il en lui faisant un baise main qui lui donna envie de vomir. Mais je ne vois pas votre mari, est il présent ? Car vous êtes bien mariée ? Non ? Demanda t-il avec une fausse innocence.

Un tic nerveux agita la machoire de Bella et se força à reprendre contenance ainsi que son sourire tout aussi hypocrite afin de répondre comme il se doit à ce gamin qui veux jouer les durs et sûrement impressioner le maître.

- Il est en déplacement actuellement.

- Vous m'en voyez navré. Fêter Noël en l'absence de son époux, cela doit être dur. Dit-il en compatissant, enfin presque.

- En effet, mais heureusement que ma famille est là pour me soutenir. Siffla t-elle ayant de plus de mal à se contrôler

- Oui et votre beau-frère est un homme pour qui la famille compte énormément. Lança t-il plein d'ironie.

- Lucius est un homme sur qui on peux compter. Il m'a grandement soutenue lors de décés de ma soeur.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. D'autant qu'une femme telle vous ne se laisse pas éternellement abattre. Vous avez certaienement repris rapidement le dessus sur votre peine.

- Sa disparition m'a grandement affectée, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry avec une fausse compassion. Pourtant avec toutes ces années passées à Azkaban, on aurait pu croire que vous n'avez plus de coeur. Si tentait est que vous euuse un, un jours.

Belle pris une joilie teinte rouge vermillon sous le coup de la colère.

- Mais je ne vous permet pas ! ! ... S'indigna t'elle.

- Oh !! Veuillez m'excuser, je vous ai frossé. S'excusa t'il faussement désolé. Néanmoins lors de mon entrée dans le salon, le rentre-dedans que vous faisiez au Lord Malfoy passé difficilement inaperçu.

- Sale petit inso...;

- Encore heureux que le Lord Malfoy ne vous vois pas de cette manière. Contitnua Harry sans se préocupper de ces dires. Et ne semble pas intéressé par votre personne. Belle-soeur et femme mariée de surcroît, je n'ose imaginer la réputation que vous lui auriez faîtes. Avec tous ces ragots, ces rumeurs, il perdrais toute crédibilité et influence au ministère. Cela serai dommage, surtout pour une histoire de ...cul. Sur ces mots, madame, je vous laisse, passer un bon noël. Annonça t-il plus que hypocryte en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il se dirigea vers Tom, qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas eclater de rire. Le lord fut vraiment impressionné par son jeune amant. Il avait déversé sa haine grâce aux mots, habillement maniés, afin de discréditer son ennemie. Lucius, lui avait vu avec joie le regard jaloux d'Harry et lui était encore plus reconnaissant lorsque celui-ci s'attaqua à Bellatrix, qui commençait serieusement lui tapait sur les nerfs. Toutes les personnes presentes avaient suivis avec attention la joute verbale jouée devant eux. Admiratif de voir avec quelle facilité, le jeune homme avait joué avec les mots et les sous-entendue, afin de descendre plus bas que terre et d'humillier, cette mangemort aguerrie.

Bellatrix, rouge de colère et de honte, quitta la pièce furieuse, avec le peu de dignité qui lui resté.

Assis dans un fauteuil, au côté de Tom, la distribution des cadeaux commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Harry fut très heureux de voir les yeux brillant de reconnaissance de Tom, lorsque celui-ci carressa du bout des doigts, le livre de son ancêtre. Conquit en voyant le sourire béa de Lucius lorsqu'il brandit l'épée. Il éclata de rire lorsque Drago lui sauta dessus, en criant de "merci" "merci", quant il eu fini de déballer la flêche.

Lui il reçu de la part de Drago, une paire de bottes montante en cuir de dragon noir, un kit de potion, fiole et ingrédient rare de la part de Blaise. Pansy, elle, lui offrit une splendide robe de sorcier de soirée noir au reflets vert. Théo lui offrit de nouveaux gant pour le quidditch.

Lucius lui a offert deux magnifiques sabres japonais de la IIème dynastie, lames tranchante et poignée de garde en ivoire. Quant à Tom, il lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille que son cadeau l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Puis Lucius invita ses convives à le suivre dans la salle à manger, afin d'y savourer un excellent repas. Cette journée se déroula dans l'euphorie de l'ambiance de Noël. Bataille de boule de neige et explosive pour les plus jeunes enfants. Jeux d'echec et test de culture générale pour les plus vieux et les adultes.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jour de fête puisse se passer de cette façon. Après tout, il était dans le camps de ténèbres, entouré de serpentard qui n'ont pas pour habitude de montrer leur sentiment. Pourtant il ne s'est jamais sentis autant à sa place. Et pas mal à l'aise comme c'etait le cas chez les Weasley. Il passa sa journée à rigoler avec ces amis, parler politique et économie avec Zabinni et Nott père et ne lâcha pas du regard ses amants.

Lorsque vint le soir, que tous les monde regagna son foyer, ne restant que Tom, Harry et les Mafoy dans la manoir ancestral. Quant Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer pour le diner. Il découvrit une boite de la taille d'une boite de chaussure, posée sur son lit. Après ouverture, il découvrit un magnifique petit serpent, de couleur noir et vert, enroulé sur lui même, en train de dormir.

- Sssalut toi. Siffla t-il avec douceur.

- Sssalut. T'es qui ? Répondit le reptille pas très reveillé.

- Ton nouveau maître. Tu as un nom ?

- Non

- Tu es de quelle racccce et tu es un male ou une femelle ?

- Je sssuis une vipère de glace et je sssssuis une femelle.

- Sssséléne, çççça te conviens ?

- Cccce nom me plais, maître.

- Enroule toi ssssur moi poignet.

La petite vipère s'exécuta avec plaisir, savourant la chaleur de son maître et se mit à dormir rapidement. Harry lui retourna en bas après s'être changé, pour remercier Tom pour son présent.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dire que leur relation n'était plus orageuse, oui, mais elle n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Harry s'arrangeait pour éviter aussi bien Tom que Lucius. Il avait besoin de réfléchir dans sa petite tête. Où allait les mener leur ménage à trois ?

Tom semble s'amuser de la situation, Lucius mourrir de jalousie et Harry ne sais plus quoi penser.

Le veille du jour de l'an, harry décida de dévoiler son identité aux Malfoy. Partagé entre deux. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami et de son amant. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégout et la haine dans leur yeux lorsqu'ils seront son vrai nom. Puis d'un autre coté, il s'en foutait, de se qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser. Seule sa vengeance sur le monde sorcier ne compte et peu importe les personnes qu'il blesse au passage.

Confortablement installés dans de larges fauteuils douillets du salon, harry lâcha la bombe en présence de Tom. Il raconta tout, la trahison de Dumbeldore, de ses amis, comment il l'avait decouvert, comment il s'était échappé, comment il avait coiffé au poteaux Dumbeldore en sauvant sa fortune, de son changement d'identité. Du choix qu'il avait fait, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu le choix de son destin, entre les laisser dans leur merde avec Tom ou de les enfoncer encore un peu plus, en s'alliant avec lui. Les deux tête blonde eurent deux réaction différentes. Alors que chez Lucius, il était impossible de lire une quelconque émotion, chez Drago, la colère était visble.

- Tu m'as mentis ! Cracha t-il avec dégout.

- Oui et non. Je ne pouvait venir te voir pour te dire " Eh ! Salut Malfoy, je suis Harry Potter, tu sais, ton ennemi de toujours, mais on peux toujours être amis, je suis sur que tu arrivera à voir au-delà de mon nom ". Répliqua t-il plein de sarcasme. Soit honnête avec toi même, Drake. Jamais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé la moindre chance d'être ami avec toi, si je t'avais dit dès mon arrivé à Sepentard, qui j'était réelement. La personne que tu vois depuis la rentrée est ma vrai nature. A aucun moment, je ne t'ai mentis, j'ai toujours étais franc avec toi, avec chacun d'entre vous. Avant je n'aurais jamais répondus de la sorte, de peur que cela froisse quelqu'un. Harry Potter était un Gryffondor faible et naïf. Toujours peur de se faire haïr, toujours à la recherche de l'affection qui lui manqué durant son enfance. Parce que contrairement à ce que tous le monde pense, Harry n'as pas eu une enfance dorée. Enfermé, dans un placard jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, avec un matelat à même le sol en guise de lit, affamé, traité comme un elfe de maison durant toute son enfance. Quand il découvrit le monde magique, il voulait tellement plaire, tellement bien faire, tellement sauver tous le monde, qu'il écrasait sa gueule, disant "amen" à tous ce qu'on lui ordonné de faire. Se liant d'amitié avec la première personne qui fut aimable et gentille avec lui.

Il s'arréta un instant durant son monologue, regardant le feu de cheminée, puis repris sa tirade.

- Dorian est la partie serpentard de Harry. Froid, calculateur, méthodique, rusé et agressif, assoiffé de sexe, de pouvoir, de puissance et de vengeance, chargé de colère et de haine. Tout se qui faisait peur à Harry et qu'il a refoulé au plus profond de lui même. Je suppose que je doit te remercier, Tom, pour m'avoir dotée de cette partie sinon j'aurais été le pantin du vieux fou encore longtemps et me faisant entubé profond. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, cela m'est égale. Je suis Harry Potter de part mon sang mais la personne que vous avez connu a disparus. Harry est mort et jamais il ne reviendra jamais. Claqua t-il séchement.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce.

C'est Tom qui le retrouva installé sur le canapé de sa chambre, fixant, totalement hypnotisé, par le feu de cheminée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara t'il en s'installant à ses côtés. Il faut juste leur laisser du temps pour digérer la pillule. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié de ne pas l'avoir decouvert eux-même, de ne pas t'avoir percer à jours.

- Tom... Tu crois vraiment aux conneries que tu viens de dire. Demanda Harry sans même le regarder.

- ...Bah...non. Répondit il simplement avec un petit sourire.

- Franchement Tom, je me fous qu'ils l'acceptent ou pas. Cela ne m'empéchera pas de me venger. Juste je ne pourrais plus parler et délirer avec Drago et baiser avec Lucius.

- Pour baiser, tu as toujours quelqu'un sous la main, je te signale. Gragna Tom à son oreille.

- Je m'en souviens de t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit il en se mettant à califouchons sur ces genoux et capturant les lèvres froides du Lord.


	13. NOTE AUTEUR

Bonjour à tous !!!!

Je vous pris de me pardonner mais comme vous avez pu le constater, pour cette fic j'ai calé.

La page blanche. Une horreur. Etre devant son ordi, les doigts sur les touche en attente de phrases, et de voir que rien ne vient ...HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je viens de la relire pour moi-même et je me rend compte qu'elle n'a ni queue ni tête. Je pense que d'avoir écrit sans savoir réelement où j'allait m'empêche maintenant de donner une suite à cette histoire.

Si quelqu'un à une ou plusieurs idées, pas de problème mais je ne garantie pas que je reprendrait cet histoire.

Donc pour faire bref, je suspend cet fic pour une durée indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que mon inspiration revienne ou de reprendre entièrement l'histoire.

Pardon à ceux que je vais décevoir et n'hésité pas à me dire votre opinion sur le sujet.

A très bientôt

XxX Serrena Snape XxX


End file.
